


Inconnu

by SenkTheSecond



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Combat, Drama, Edgy, Espionage, Fang - Freeform, Gen, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Helluva Boss - Freeform, Incoming Snek romance, Intrigue, M/M, Romance, Sir Pentious - Freeform, Slow Burn, Violence, Xun Family, stealth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkTheSecond/pseuds/SenkTheSecond
Summary: Inconnu is a small story I decided to write at the encouragement of some fellow friends who also like Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss. They were interested in seeing me play out this idea and develop it, so I have decided to do so. It will be a tale that is both dramatic and serious (if I can manage it) and also sweet and heartwarming (If I can manage it ha!). It will follow Sir Pentious and Fang as the two find themselves brought together amidst Hellish turf wars, political intrigue, and demonic ambitions that threaten to destroy them both as they slowly learn what they mean to one another.I love feedback, and surely my writing needs improving. I am sure I have made some errors in writing and made a plothole here and there, so don't be afraid to voice your opinion. Negative, positive, I don't mind as long as you are friendly about it. You are the readers, and my story only has worth if the readers enjoy it!Thank you for reading!Mwah!Please enjoy
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue: Life is Bittersweet

Fang washed his bloody hands off in the gutter. Blood dripping slowly into the water from where one of his fangs had been sliced off. He takes a deep breath as he flicks the bloody water off of his bruised and cut up fingers. Looking down at the gutter, he squints, seeing the slight reflection of a bat in it. He touched his face carefully. Inspecting it, it was an odd sensation. To have one's own face be foreign to themselves.  


"What happened to me?" He said touching his snout and fang. Again he looked up at the red pentagram looming above in the bloody sky. It was the first thing he had seen after waking up, before he was beat to a pulp. "Am I... dead?" 

Fang said with both awe and fear. He grimaced as he focused back down at himself in the water. Fang spent a few minutes just looking at himself, as the eerie silence pushed in around him like a vice. Then with a spit of blood into the reflection Fang placed his hand on the dusty brick next to him. Slowly, he pushed himself up as his beaten body struggled to keep him upright. He turned around to face the opposite wall of the alley. Leaning on it, Fang took a deep sigh. The pain all over his body radiated like burning little lights. Holding himself his eyes scanned the puddle of blood he had been sitting in, he remembered what they said.  


"Lookit this! A bat with oinly oine fang. Have you ever seen such a pitiful sight John! Hahaha! Good luck trying to grow that one back! This here Heaven metal will make damn sure you'll be a one fanged batty forever!!! Ahaha! Ahaha!" Those laughs echoed in Fang's head. He touched the nub where his other fang used to be. What did they mean by that? 

"Heaven Metal" He muttered quietly. He considered it for a moment, but the sounds of activity outside the alley called his attention once again. More pressing thoughts soon came to mind and Fang began to slowly push himself forward to the end of the alley. His eyes locked ahead of him. "I have to see" He muttered "I need to see where I am" His feet dragged and each limp was more painful than the last. It was an agonizing trek. Till finally he wrapped his bloody digits around the edge of the building and he looked out into the hellscape, and the true nature of this terror was revealed. Before him was a city washed in a succulent red. With black shadows being cast upon it's darkest crevices, and yellow lights shimmering above the streets. Though not horrific in the traditional sense, he felt terrified all the same. "No..." He whispered, like a lonely orphan. "But I wasn't supposed to..." 

He softly pleaded. As he looked around he saw even stranger creatures, they were equally if not more strange than he was. Wolves and devils, beasts and demons all just walking about. Wearing expressions of contempt and hate, twisted into various forms of sadistic joy and aggression. Their eyes all suspicious and hungry. " _I... did I die?_ " Fang touched the top of his head as he looked around, feeling for a fever. " _I don't remember..._ " He looked around, wary of this new and unfamiliar place. The massive signs hanging about the street reading things like "Hell's one and only strip club!". It was all so overt, no way this could be a joke, or even a hallucination. Fang's face was twisted in sadness and confusion "I can't believe this" Fang said hopelessly as he slumped against the wall. He could only clutch his chest, looking down at his fuzzy batlike body, feeling his heart sink as the realization crystallized in his mind. despite all his hopes and dreams, and everything he did and wanted to do. " _I... I am dead... i'm in Hell_ "  


No matter how Fang tried to grasp it. He could not remember what killed him, or why. As the days went on, his old life started to vanish from his mind. None of it mattered, he was already dead. Instead the more pressing matter of staying alive concerned Fang far more. He learned the nature of his new existence over the course of weeks and months. He learned that he could not die through starvation or dehydration, though he felt the pain regardless. He learned, harshly, that he could not be killed through conventional means. It was a brutal way to realize it. He was cut in half by a stray cannon shot in the midst of a turf war. He remembered pulling himself into a narrow but deep crevice where he passed out. Only to wake up a day later, no worse for wear, save the scar on his lip and his nubby fang still being exactly the same. It dawned on him that he had already died in a sense once down here. 

The first day when he had been beaten senseless, he had died. Only to come back, passed out in his own puddle of blood. Yet the scar caused by the "heaven metal" continued to never heal. Weeks turned into months, and Fang made the crevice where he died into a small home. He would go out, collecting food, and often had to fight for it. His mortal ethics were slowly stripped away as he became more and more like a bat. Fighting other creatures of Hell for pieces of food. Scavenging off of corpses and attacking those he perceived as weak. Fang turned into a predator and in the solitude of his hole, hidden under the rubble of the turf war that created it, he began to transform into something else entirely. Eventually he forgot his own name, and went by the name most of the other homeless demons called him, Fang. What use after all was his old name? He was already dead.  


Months went on, and he did learn just what "heaven metal" was, and as such learned to avoid it. However while death was not possible conventionally and "heaven metal" was the only way for weaker demons to bring it about. You could certainly put someone out of the fight if you fought well enough. Though death was harder to come by, pain was just as easy to inflict. So, he went out day after day with this in mind. He changed how he fought, pain was the goal, and those who could tolerate it grew stronger. Those who could not however, succumbed. He learned how to use the talents afforded him as a bat to fight differently as well, primarily his echolocation and his ultra sensitive hearing. He stopped starting fights with the big and strong demons, and instead ambushed them. He would track his targets like prey, and he would incapacitate them. Eventually he became impossible to ambush, even in his sleep. Whether by him hearing it first. Or that he had changed where he slept. Being a bat, he found that flight was more than convenient, it was necessary. To top it off, he could sleep hanging upside down, and eventually he began to travel the city and sleep wherever it suited him. The months passed, and slowly Fang found himself adapting more and more. Though, at the same time, the slight hope that he could escape this fate, dwindled away, and he accepted more and more that he was indeed dead.  


However, despite his skill and talent that he had accrued through his fighting on the streets. The extermination came. He had heard of it from those who had lasted more than a year in Hell. How your best hope was to hide. How the exterminators were machines of war. Killing and rending demons of great power. A reminder that all who live in Hell have an atonement to pay. A price for their misdeeds in life. A final judgement that would send them all into an abyss without "God". Even the likes of Lucifer avoided them, though the exterminators likely knew well to steer clear of Lucifer himself. Fang wasn't the sort to ignore honest and earnest advice, especially in Hell. So, he returned to his crevice. Once again crawling into the hole he had died in, and he covered it with boards and unassuming pieces of rubble he could easily move away. Then, when the day came, he slinked away and waited.  


The city, which was normally quite alive with the sounds of demonic activity went silent, which was perhaps the most eerie part to Fang. For a while, nothing happened. Just pure silence. He looked around through his peephole, waiting for... something. Then, he saw a searing white light pierce the pentagram. He winced and hissed for a moment turning away, only to look back in unquenchable curiosity. He saw as unto hell came the exterminators. Those demons who had not been wise enough or lucky enough to find a hiding place were the first to perish. In one bloodthirsty moment, the eerie silence was replaced with the sound of terror. Explosions shook the city and holy flames erupted everywhere, the chanting of psalms in Latin, Grecian and their own divine language echoed through the cursed streets. Alas, it was a crusade upon the unholy land. Fang watched as some hopelessly fought back, some even did well, but in the end all struggle resulted in final death, final judgement. So Fang realized the brutality of Heaven's judgement, and he wondered to himself if it was any better there than here. At some point even Fang, who had grown accustomed to this kind of violence, had to look away. Curling up under his wings as he stilled his breath and steeled his damned soul should they uncover him. The day passed, and Fang only had the company of terror to offer him solace. Then, finally, there was peace and quiet. It was sudden, and the white light that had shined in from his peephole vanished and the red glint returned. He looked out of his peephole again and saw nothing.  


"Finally" he muttered with a scowl, and then quickly freed himself from his hole. He came up and saw piles of corpses. The dead surrounded him, burning buildings and rubble were what remained of his area. "I wonder if anyone's even alive in this area now" He said as he looked over the destruction. With a deep breath, he unfurled his wings and with a mighty flap launched himself into the air. He hovered there for a moment as he inspected the city. It looked like a war had just passed through it from his vantage point. Looking up into the sky, the Pentagram once again sealed itself over the sky of the city. Sealing away the light that would inevitably return a year later. With an expression of blank emptiness Fang began to glide over the roof of the city, absent mindedly looking around for things to take. Surely some demon dropped something valuable.  


"There" Something caught his eye, a slight glint, and he dived down. He landed in front of the alleyway, as it was too mangled to land inside of it. Turning to face it, he peered carefully as he saw a grim story. Walking in cautiously, he looked at the walls which had massive gashes in them. A fierce battle occurred here, though, the story became more and more grim as he went on. Blood stained the walls and floor more frequently until Fang came to a puddle. He looked at it and the scene around him, seemingly the fight stopped here, but the loser had crawled away. Fang followed the trail of blood, it went a ways down the alley. "You carried on for quite a bit didn't you" Fang said dryly as he cautiously walked down the path. Then, in a small little alcove, he turned and saw the demon laying there dead. The red light above shined upon the demon despite the mangled mess of wires, rubble and other objects that tried to obscure it. Fang saw, that buried deep in his chest was a dagger, shimmering in the unholy light. Fang looked above and around him as he approached, cautious as a fox.  


The demon laid there, sitting on rubble, his head bowed and his body upright. His arms laying comfortably on the rubble around him, almost like it was a chair. The blood pooled around him, completely still. Fang approached carefully examining the demon. He was covered in slashes and stabs, despite this and the dagger in his chest, he managed to survive long enough to rest here. Fang looked upon him with no expression. "Well fought" Fang said solemnly as he took a deep breath. Continuing to inspect Fang looked at the dagger hilt, it didn't look like any he had seen yet in Hell. No doubt this dagger shimmering in the light is what he saw. Fang pondered the dagger until his eyes widened as it dawned upon him "Holy Metal" he whispered. Again, he looked around him, this time being absolutely certain no one was near. He had heard of course, that the angels left their tools behind quite often. However, he had been told to search for these weapons was dangerous, as many Demons fought to claim them. Fang cocked his head as he curiously looked at the handle of the dagger, slowly he reached out for it. As his talons touched the handle, it stung harshly, he pulled his hand back to look. There was no significant damage, though his skin looked a little black. He felt the tips of his fingers with his thumb, cocking his head slightly. Fang smiled as he gripped his hand into a fist. His eyes looking down at his hand and then the face of the demon. He took a deep breath and this time his hand took the handle with purpose. A smile grew on his face as the stinging covered his palm entirely. As if the blade refused his claim. Then with a solid yank he pulled the dagger from the chest of the demon. Blood spurt out, and the demons body slid into a slouch, and his head bent backwards to rest on the stone behind him. Staring up at the looming Pentagram.  


Fang looked at the blade as the blood was whisked away like water. It was perfectly clean, and the blade shimmered in the red light. Upon it there was no inscription or any significant marks. It was just a simple dagger, so easily forgotten in it's plain and simplistic design, a tool only. Fang examined it lovingly despite the sting of every touch. Despite how absolutely simple it was. His one fanged smile grew wider and wider as he gripped the dagger in hand, and with a turn towards the demon he nodded respectfully. With a pale moon smile and blood red eyes, Fang slipped into the shadows of the alley and vanished. His lost fang once again found. He was once again a bat with two fangs.  
Fang laid low for the following weeks, letting the masses squabble over their new territory and claim the weapons that may be left after the extermination. He was planning, he finally had an edge. He had the power to kill, and in his eyes this meant he finally had agency. While not gifted with great demonic powers that could bring others to heel. He did have his little dagger, and with it, those who were not wary would fall to his fang. He practiced with it, and was able to use it with great results. Even fighting with it when he went out to forage for food. He was ready, and he knew it would be risky. He couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. He couldn't be on the bottom, not anymore.  


So after a month passed, Fang took the money he had saved. The money he had stolen from many unlucky souls who had crossed him since he arrived here. He bought new clothes, he bought a single pistol and ammunition and looked for a way to become a hitman. He knew how to fight, he had honed it since he had arrived in Hell. Now, with both his fangs back, he was prepared to use that skill. He was ready to fight his way to success.  


The first job Fang took, he nearly died. Fang went up against a powerful demon, one who ran territory in the southern side of the Pentagram, he was small time, but just annoying enough to catch the eye of other powerful demons. Fang managed to kill him quietly, but his men had other things to say about his escape route. Despite that, Fang was paid, and no one knew he did it save for the guy who hired him, and that was all Fang cared about now. He used the money to buy more tools and equipment. Armor to protect himself, guns and other little gadgets. Most importantly a laptop.  


However Fang did learn that becoming a hitman wasn't particularly easy. Well, at least in the realm of Hell. Some people made a business off of doing hits in the mortal world, however that's handled. They probably made a killing. Regardless, killing people in Hell was a different story. Not to mention it paid less than one would expect. Getting the job was difficult. Fang realized that despite finally having a means to kill someone. You can't just walk up to someone and ask if they need a hit, well at least not "anyone". Sometimes you just had to find the right people, as he learned with his first job. Not to mention, that those who do need a hit need one on someone particularly more powerful than themselves, since might was right in Hell. It wasn't like the "mortal" world where people had to worry about the ramifications of unjust activity. If someone wanted a former lover killed, the only thing stopping them was that they just don't have the means, maybe. This oddly made killing out to be slightly less valuable. So, the issue of finding someone who needed a kill, and finding the right job for yourself was the hardest part. So, while some could go around handing out fliers or putting ads on television. If you wanted to cut it in Hell, you had to be a bit more discreet, unless you wanted someone's thugs at your door.  


However this conundrum of killing being more accepted also made his avenues of finding the solution far easier. Using the laptop he bought, and a bit of looking around he was able to find his next job without having to walk into the territory of a turf boss and asking who he needed slaughtered. Not to mention, the means to put himself on the market also became available as he learned more about which "sides" of the hellweb he should be using. Most importantly he figured that he shouldn't go around using his actual name, and so he came up with an alias, Inconnu.  


His second job went much more smoothly, though this time it paid a little less. A co business owner who needed to be scrubbed out. The third kill was bigger than the last, and also went better. Finally some progress was coming his way, and this time Fang saved up his money. The fourth kill was where he finally started to hit his groove, and it all started to come together. He began to get a small name for himself. So a few more people would hear his name when they went looking for something cheap and clean. He made it a point to not ask questions, and he didn't ask for as much as others in the field, though that was understandable given his fledgling status. He was making a lot of money off of these hits, sure, but he wasn't quite ready to bring it full circle. He knew how to use his fang, and he was learning how to kill all the more efficiently, quietly and ruthlessly. So, there was no reason to jump the gun. By the twentieth kill however, Fang finally was able to buy his own little flat in the middle of the Pentagram using his saved up dosh. It was small, and rather pricey, but it was a home. He finally managed to carve out his own little hole in this hellscape of vice and dread. He felt content, he didn't have to cut people on the streets anymore, unless he wanted to, and he could sleep upside down in comfort, what else could there be in life? So, he had no plans of stopping his work, after all, he was already dead.  


He used the leftover money to buy some explosives and incendiaries, he hadn't used them before, so now was a good time to start. He took a week off to enjoy his flat, though it only had a desk, a chair, a laptop and a television to watch the news from. To put it simply he needed some time to relax. Fang hadn't really relaxed since he got here, something he realized when he sat down to try and remember what relaxing actually entailed. He went a few days just sitting in his apartment bored as hell watching TV. He went out and bought some liquor. Though that only offered temporary enjoyment. He decided to try out one of those nose candy machines, but it had the same issue as the liquor, and really he couldn't afford to be totally wiped out given his business. He even tried hiring a prostitute, but even that he found to be rather boring. What good was it if all they cared about was the cash in the end? Sure, they make it seem nice, but he just felt more hollow in the end because of it.  


Fang made it all of four days before he was looking for work again. He checked his official email, nothing. He sighed, and as he was about to look for something specific, he got a knock on his door and the "fwip" sound of a letter being shoved under his door was enough to have him against the wall. He stood there quietly for a few minutes, not a sound. So, he approached the door, opening it slowly and peeking the hallways, he didn't see anyone. They must have already left. Shutting the door and locking it, he bent down to pick up the letter.  


" _Who sends letters these days?_ " Fang looked at it confused, wondering if some long lost relative figured out who he was and wanted a chat. Though as he looked at the back of the letter he realized this was nothing ordinary. The notary seal was that of a cobra, fangs bared and hood spread. Someone powerful was seeking him for work.


	2. Call of the Cobra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang finds himself being called upon by the fabled Cobra of the west side of the Pentagram.

Fang looked through the peephole of his door one more time to make sure no one was nearby. Then, walking over to the card table he had set up with his laptop. He sits down and looks it over giving it a small sniff. It didn't smell poisoned, of course he realized in doing that he probably poisoned himself. If there was any to begin with.  
"I doubt they would go to such lengths to kill someone small time like me." Then with a shrug he popped the letter open and pulled out the paper inside. It felt like old parchment, and it was folded rather neatly. Despite this particular demon being rather strange to begin with, if it was who he thought it was. Regardless this whole thing was still rather odd. No one sent letters in Hell, unless you lived way out in the country maybe. However things became a little more clear as Fang opened it up and read it.

"Hello Mr. Fang, from what I have heard you are quite the bricky fellow. So I will be brief. You must kill and bring me the severed head of a Mr. Jurbah Troile. He has become insubordinate and has failed to respect the boundaries that separate demons like him from demons like myself. He has setup shop in the southwestern part of the Pentagram and is quite willing to snub his nose at me. So I am willing to pay 3,000 for a hit of this caliber, twice the normal amount. If you do it with style I will gladly cover your costs and will happily consider you for further work. Locations and directions will be enclosed.

Please Mr. Fang, show Mr. Troile that mafficking won't be tolerated.  
Pleasant hunting"

Fang grinned as he read the letter. The signature looked authentic, though there was no way to know those sorts of things. However the facts aligned perfectly as fang thought it over. This letter solved several issues that had been bothering him for some time now. Jurbah Troile was, in fact, the first person he did a hit for. This made that first hit Fang did make a little more sense. Fang basically had been clearing out opposition in the southern part of the Pentagram just so Jurbah could probably make his move easier. Though Fang remembered from how Jurbah phrased it, that essentially he was needing this kill for his boss to recognize him. Either way, it explains how this Cobra could know his name.  


" _I bet Jurbah mentioned me in passing, that explains how the Cobra could find me. I'm lucky this worked out so well. It wouldn't have taken much for this to go the other way_ " Fang was certain this is how his name got out, and if that was the case. Then Fang just got served the perfect excuse to tie up loose ends. Fang hated loose ends. It was a damn good way to get your ass killed down here. He continued to mull it over. From the sounds of it the pay was damn good, and the promise of regular work with someone a little more powerful than some random turf bosses in town gave him a little more protection. It was a damn good offer, better yet it would stave off this boredom he was feeling. Fang cracked his knuckles as he thought about it and he chuckled before whispering "After all, i'm already dead". Without a second thought he took the letter and walking into his bedroom, he got into his work clothes, picked up his rifle, threw on his backpack after filling it with some ammo, a nice piece of fabric for Jurbah, and his explosives and incendiaries. He let out a little oof as he slung it on though " _Fuck... this shit is getting hard to carry... i'm going to need to work out my wings_ ". He flapped them a bit as he walked out onto his balcony, and then jumping off the railing Fang he was well on his way.  


Going by the directions given to him it took a little while, but he landed on top of a rooftop not that far from the location of Jurbah's little hangout. Using the scope on his rifle, Fang inspected the surroundings of this little base. It was some rundown pub/bar with no right being a turf boss' base. Yet it seems Jurbah was so compelled to rebel that he didn't care anymore. It was two stories, small and cute as the guards walked around. They seemed to be on pretty high alert from the looks of it. Better yet, they seemed nervous.  


"I guess you guys know your boss pissed off the Cobra huh?" Fang mutters softly as he scopes the place out. He stays there for a little bit, looking to see how many guards are coming in and out the bar. After a while Fang came to the conclusion that there are quite a few more than he could take in a straight up fight. He would need to be a little more careful with how he handled these guys. Turning and slumping down. Resting on the roof railing, he talks it out to himself.  


"Now I can't go inside... what if I waited till Jurbah left?... No, he's gonna be holed up in there for a while. I'll bet he has his own room in that little nest and that big fat rhino ain't gonna take risks. I can't really get close to the building without drawing out some of his guards... well that's not too big a deal." Fang tapped his fingers against the barrel of the rifle. "So I draw out the guards... preferably in the back... Then what?..." A big smile oozed onto his face as he picks up his stuff and flies off where he can get a better view of the back of the building. Scoping it out, that smile just got more and more slimy. A dirty little plan was brewin in that noggin of his. "Yeeeeeah, yeah that works, I love it when it's nice and metaphorical like that hehhehhehheh" He cracked his knuckles with that big one fanged smile plastered on his face like a movie poster. "What better way to treat vermin hm? Than to chase them out of their nest?" He said as he looked through his scope he was searching for a good vantage point from which to begin. 

"Yeeeesssss, perfect, that'll do just nicely" He flew over again, and this time was careful to fly low, since the building he was going to be perched from was quite close to the street opening in front of the bar. Leaving the rifle on the roof. He planted a bunch of explosives up on top of it. All set to they're own detonator "Gotta have insurance" he said with a sadistic cadence in his voice. Then he took his backpack and flew around and over to the back of the bar. Still on the roofs, he peered at them while his little bat ears listened carefully to their conversation "Two guards, always got to be two doesn't it" he says, listening close in case anything good came up. "Hmmm...Not talking about anything interesting either. Hmmm... Just smoking at the card table. I can relate... but that just won't do for me" He tapped his finger on the ledge as he looked at the two of them. "I can't raise any alarms... I would have to separate them but..." He looked up at the roof of the building, which oddly didn't have anyone on it. Looking a little more closely, he identified the one security camera up on top, which was above the roof access door. "I'm all about improve, never was too funny though" He said as he continued looking around. "I'll have to come at that from the right angle... but I think I can improvise this idea of mine a little bit hehheh. At the very least I might find it funny." Looking down at the guards at the back of the building, he made sure to move to a different roof where they wouldn't catch him from the corner of their eyes. " _Just gotta wait for the right moment..._ " He waited for the camera to slooowly move away from his point of access.  


Then, with a nimble jump he glided silently onto the roof while the camera was looking away. He landed softly and rolled right below the camera. Though he didn't say a word, that sick smile was still plastered all over his face. Then, turning towards the door, he waited for the camera to be pointing the right direction... and he tried to open it, locked, and there was no keyhole for up here. Guess that would be just too lucky. He looked behind himself at the rest of the roof, it was completely covered by the camera. Tapping his fang he thought for a moment. He had hoped that maybe he could get inside of the building, but this would have to do. Dropping his backpack, his body still pressed against the door, so far no one the wiser as the guards patrolled the street below. He carefully rigged the roof to explode, primarily from this one spot. He was careful not to reveal himself to the camera as he did, which made it a little more difficult, but not impossible. To top it off, mixed in was a heavy dose of incendiary explosives along with the normal batch. From this point on the roof, the building should be up in flames within a few minutes, which would be enough to flush these rats out of their hole.  


Again Fang flew off the roof at the right moment to not be seen. Landing with a far lighter backpack. Taking off for his roof again. Upon landing he picked up his rifle and getting into position he aimed the scope right at the front door. As his thumb hung over the detonate button he thought it through one more time... Then with a big smile he squeezed the detonator. The explosion rocked the entire block as a plume of flame launched off the roof of the building. The roof itself collapsed in on itself and within about thirty seconds demons and sinners alike began to pour out of the bar. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, as people poured out, that a smaller crowd was gathering behind the building as well. "Fuck, I didn't think about that, there's a back door" He said as he was about to change position again, when, he saw Jurbah jumping out of the second story and crushing the concrete below him as he hit the ground. 

ang smiled like a doofus "Sturdy aren'tcha?" he said with a wiggle of his nose. His red eye peered back into the scope, eager for targets. He located Jurbah's guards as they pooled around him. " _Now to pick off the stragglers_ " He didn't really think his gun would kill them, but he knew a bullet through the head was enough to knock you out for a few hours at least. Was better than blacking out drunk, that much he knew. The rifle crack was muffled out by the roaring building, all the while Jurbah's bodyguards began to drop one by one. "Line up, time for your daily dose of lead gentleman" Fang said as his tongue licked his fang nub. He managed to get a few shots off and nail the ones standing nice and still. Demons did start to notice that their friends heads were exploding however. One of them was Jurbah, and he quickly figured out someone was shooting at him. The guy showed his celerity by dodging a bullet aimed right for his noggin. With a yell Jurbah pointed at the building and suddenly Fang felt quite small from his little perch on top of the roof.  


"Ffffffuck" Was all he could say as the denizens of the bar came rushing towards the building. The more agile among them simply climbing up the side. Fang picked up his rifle and ran towards the center of the roof, jumping to his belly as bullets riddled the aged brick around him. "Well shit... looks like i'll need th-" he stopped as an idea ringed in his bat brain. "Maybe I can make this work..." He crawled to the other edge of the roof as fast as he could. Then, he stopped, now in a good vantage point to jump off the roof. Pulling out the second detonator he waited. He could hear the scrambling and yelling of thugs as they made their way to the roof of the building. As he saw the first hand slither over the edge. He launched himself into the air, just in time to see a flood of people come over the ledge. Looking down he grinned as they began to pool up, and he pressed the second detonator.  


This time it was merely an explosion, and not nearly as fiery. However, to his surprise the building started to crumble away and everyone on it was sucked into the rubble. "I guess Hell really doesn't have safety standards when it comes to these cheap ass buildings" He said quietly to himself, watching as the dust cloud billowed over the street. " _That settles that I guess_ " he said with a big bat grin on his face, and then looking out at the street, he used his echolocation to see just where Jurbah was running off to. He seemed to be making his way towards, what fang assumed, was his car which was parked in a nearby alley. "Perfect" Was all Fang said as he aimed his rifle into the dust cloud, and fired it. All Jurbah would feel is his ankle shattering into pieces, making it a good deal harder to run. While Fang drew his dagger, and getting in the right spot glided into the dust cloud. As he came close his feet pushed down onto Jurbah. Given how big the rhino was, he didn't move much. What he did feel however was the dagger sinking into his neck. Another fool who didn't watch for the bat bite! The Rhino grumbled and gagged as the blood poured out, all while Fang calmly held the dagger in place, twisting it slightly. Fang was a little nervous though as Rhino started to, with great strain, stand back up. Fang gave it a bit more of a jerk and with that he collapsed. Fang didn't waste any time removing the head, and then flew off.  


After getting a mile away or so, he landed on another rooftop where he set Jurbah on a ledge as Fang rifled through his backpack. As Fang did, he looked over at Jurbahs rather grim expression. Fang cocked his head and smirked rather smugly at Jurbah "Tsk, that won't do at all" Pulling out a rather fancy looking piece of fabric, he set the head upright on it, and then held his fingers in Jurbah's mouth, to make him smile. "Now now Jurbah, you are going to see someone very important, no reason to look so dour" Fang said, as he debated closing his eyes. Then decided it would be best to leave them open for the time being. "After all, it's the least I can do for you after getting me my first job, I still owe you remember?" Fang chuckled and waited till the rigor mortis set in, and the smile was quite permanent. "Perfect Jurbah, i'd say now you are fit to see the Cobrrra!" Wrapping the head up just so, he placed it into his pack, and then taking off, he flew his way towards the home of the Cobra.  


Fang worried a little bit though, he may not have been, well, stylish enough to earn him any credit from this particular client. He needed a solid line of work, and he sort of blew it with how overt that was. Big explosions and smooshing buildings with the threat of insurance typically wasn't what people saw as stylish. He had to wonder what the Cobra meant by "style" however. He knew the guy, well, through the news. He flew around in big fantastic blimps and blew up entire blocks to claim territory for himself. So maybe he was one of those "style in glamour" sorts. In which case this might suit him. Either way, he was gonna get paid damn good.  


As Fang followed the directions, he slowly found himself going further and further west towards the outskirts of the Pentagram. The Cobra vied with many powerful demons for control of the west side. As such, it would make sensee he would be all the way out here. The black clouds of the Pentagram covered the west side today, making it rather hard to see. Then, as Fang left the clouds, he saw a massive tower appear before him dominating the hellscape. Fang looked at it in awe, it looked completely different than anything he had seen so far in Hell. He had never been this far to the west in the Pentagram in the short time he had been down here. Typically the outskirts of the Pentagram is where the powerful demons lived. Given it offered them some security from the warfare, and it gave Lucifer space. Fang began his approach, inspecting it thoroughly. It is a massive tower fashioned in the image of a cobra with a tophat, two pythons coil around the cobra until they reach just below the main cobras head where their heads face opposite of each other. Inside each one is, as far as Fang can tell, a blimp that makes it look as if the pythons have a gem of gold and silver in their mouths. The Cobra head itself, with it's hood spread, shimmers like polished gold, and inside of his smiling mouth were windows set and fashioned to look like teeth sharp as daggers. Forming the image of a classic demonic smile. All the while it had two massive fangs framing the windows perfectly, bared as if the cobra would strike any second. Finally, the top hat looked to be a personal living quarters. Given it had a railing on the brim of the hat, and many windows acting as small decorations.  


As he landed in front of the building but outside it's gates he continued to look up at the massive tower. From this distance, Fang could see the tower itself was covered in many eyes, all red as rubies. No matter where Fang moved, the glint within them seemed to follow. It was both unsettling... and oddly intriguing to see. As he approached the gate fang saw again that it was fashioned in the like of many many snakes all twisting around the bars. An eye in the center of each, and a Cobra head, with a tophat at the top of each one. The walls themselves were very high, about four yards. Covered in spikes on the top. The whole ensemble making the entire place from the outside incredibly intimidating. The tower dominated the landscape, in both size, and opulence. As Fang stood there looking at the splendor, a monitor flashed to life near him, and an egg was on the screen. Fang raised an eyebrow as he approached the monitor, his wings covering his body as he came close.  


"State your name and business Mr. Guest!" The egg had a cheery but doofy tone of voice. Fang pouted his lip, not quite what he was expecting but he pulled out the letter he had been sent. Before he could begin however the egg immediately responded. "Ooooo you're the hitman boss hired, come in come in, please head up to the entrance of the estate!" The monitor then blinked off and the gates began to open. 

" _Eggs huh? Guess it makes sense, he is a snake_ " Putting the letter away, Fang walked into the estate and as he looked around. He noticed that the entire area was quite rich in appearance. Most demons he had known lived in squalor and utter depravity. Yet here, if you forgot that grass doesn't usually grow red, you would think it was a Victorian Era manor. Above him, violet trees canopied the small dirt road that lead up to the entrance courtyard. It was quiet, and the only thing that could be heard was the soft blowing of wind through the trees. It made him feel... a little weird. It was a good feeling, but he hadn't felt this level of ease in a long time. He felt almost like, if he wanted to, he could just walk over to one of these trees and take a nap under one. However what he had learned about survival in Hell brought pause to to those thoughts. He continued, his wings draped over him, walking quietly up the dirt road till he reached the courtyard. Here a fountain of snakes crowned the courtyard, it was a magnificent display. The snakes were all twisted around each other all pouring blood from their mouths as they coiled together into a beautiful rose. Fang stopped and looked at it, again taken aback by the noblesse of it all " _What sort of demon..._ " though his staring was interrupted by the door opening ahead of him.  


"Please come in Mr. Hitman!" The same egg... he thought, was beckoning him closer. So Fang slid his gaze away from the fountain as he looked at the tower again. The detail was impeccable, all across it were small scales carved with a silver outline. The door itself was made of wood, a rare resource indeed in Hell. As Fang crossed the barrier and entered, he looked up at the splendor of the interior. The exterior served merely as an appetizer to his eyes for the interior. Inside the main foyer are pillars shaped in the image of Cobras, a beautiful marble floor, a pentagram chandelier and many many valuable items on tables and pedestals. To top it off, paintings! Something Fang hadn't seen in quite a while, they were hanging from each wall. They all bore a similar style however, as if made by the same hand. All around you the lavishness of this Cobra seeped from every single thing you looked at. You swore that the banisters were made of teak as well, a very rare type of wood. Fang stood there, stupidly looking around until he felt his wing being tugged upon by the egg next to him. "Mr. Hitman, I take it you have the quarry with you?" Fang pulls out the head, and as soon as it is revealed the egg nearly squees with delight. "Oooh, the Boss man is going to be sooo happy! Please come this way Mr. Hitman". Fang follows as he looks around, every room he entered was more fancy than the last. The whole thing had been completely overwhelming, like a flood of elegance. Fang had never known splendor or extravagance. He had never been a man to be caught up in the appeal of rubies and gold, typically sticking to the practical. However there was something truly endearing about this place, something that drew him in. An unknown part of his soul that did not know the true meaning of elegance until he saw it. He had known of how other lordly demons draped themselves in lavish jewelry and fine silks. Making themselves look gaudy at best and typically nauseatingly opulent at worst. However Fang could see the tastefulness in this sort of thing when it was presented like this. Rather than demonstrating wealth and power, the goal was to show style and class. To demonstrate culture and finesse over pure gross wealth. While wealth typically wore the demons, this demon wore the wealth.  


Finally, the two reached a small elevator that worked in a similar fashion to the old elevators of the early 1900s. Though it was incredibly fast, bringing them up to their desired destination within seconds. Stepping out, they were in a long hallway with doors every few yards, and at the end were two massive double doors. These doors were quite a bit more lavish in design. With carvings and gem inlays all, again, showing off the images of a Cobra.  


"Please wait here Mr. Hitman" The egg opens the door and steps in before the door caclunks shut. For a moment you hear the sound of quite the extravagant voice. For the brief moment Fang heard it, he thought it sounded kinda nice. He ends up standing there for a few minutes, leaving his mind to trail off as he worries about the job he did. What if this demon didn't even bother to look his way. After all, he was just a grunt, some bat who had it rough on the streets and tried killing people as a way of moving up. Someone like this guy probably would look at him and be disgusted. He didn't carry the same aura of elegance this demon seemed to have. Why would he consider him for some long term position? Fang hoped at best the Cobra wouldn't have him thrown out after payment.  


"Please come in Mr. Hitman!" Said the egg, breaking his concentration. He nodded and walked inside. Given how interested he had been in the architecture so far, the first thing he looked at was the walls. Again, paintings! He loved it, he hadn't seen a painting in so long! Then as his head turned and this tired, weary and beaten down bat saw the form of Sir Pentious in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened, his wings went limp and his ears flipped up as all his attention was drawn to the Cobra. Sir Pentious, the Cobra as Fang had always called him. Was coiled on a gilded pole that reached from floor to roof, behind a desk made of the finest mahogany. His posture was refined, and the red light beamed around him through the window, the rays of light accenting his slender form. His hood was fully spread, and each of his eyes looked upon you with great anticipation... including his hat? His face, was an elegant combination of class and seductive evil. The sort that could convince you of anything. He had a smile of gorgeous daggers, and red eyes beaming with a hypnotizing power. Pentious' fingers, long and elegant as they were, were steepled just so. His clothes were tasteful, and even his hat looked down at you with the same intense grin. Like a blood ruby, Sir Pentious demanded the audience of those around him. For the first time, Fang understood just how someone could wear evil in such an elegant and refined way. While others, like Jurbah, preferred to wear it in brutish and hack saw manners, being disgusting and course. This snake seemed to understand that class, while not outwardly as intimidating, was far more alluring and powerful, and as a result inviting. He cou-  


"Please come in! Take a seat! No reason to stand on ceremony!" Fang stood there, his face looking onward in dumbstruck awe. Pentious was looking at Fang with anticipation. Fang's mind slowly booted back up as he remembered what he was here to do.  


" _R-right!_ " he thought to himself, and then walked forward, taking a seat as requested.  


"Now please, show me the face of the traitor before we continue" Pentious is looking down with the hunger of a predator, and he is desperate for the meal Fang had fetched him. Fang nods and trying not to let his hands shake. Fang opens his wings and reveals the head he had been holding this whole time. Still covered Fang carefully sets it on the table and unwraps it from the fabric it is in. The head of Jurbah Troile sat, smiling, on the fine mahogany desk and Fang resumed looking onward in stupified delight. He would notice as Pentious' smile grew even wider as he looked at his trophy. Though Fang couldn't put together why, only that he enjoyed watching him smile.  


""AHAHA! You look happy to see me Jurbah, that's quite the gigglemug you've got there!! Did you come back for your old position??!!" He leans in and Fang sees the poison drip from Sir Pentious' smile as he takes both his hands and carefully cups the head and holds it up. "How interesting that you would need this lovely gentleman here to knock that silly notion of leaving out of your head, or perhaps the mafficking you caused simply got old hmmmmmm?" Fang sat there as he listened. His voice carried an elegant tone to it. Rich and classy, full of pride and nobility. The way he moved carried smooth and tantalizing grace to it as well, going along well with his voice. Fang could not help but stare as the light shimmered over his scales. What was it about this Cobra that enticed him so? "Alas poor Jurbah, you have misunderstood" Pentious says this as his tail slowly coils around the head, squeezing it tight as the blood drips out of it. Pentious' expression gets more vividly sadistic as he goes on, and you see an egg approach with a spike in hand. "Working for a demon as great as I is a ONE TIME OFFER!!!!" Then, taking the head he slams it onto the spike, nearly knocking over the egg as he now holds the head aloft in the air. 

"I'm afraid it'll be quite a headache to convince me to change my mind!!! AHAHA AHAHAHA!" He begins a cascade of evil and rapturous laughter. The eggs all bury him in a hail of compliments as he poses elegantly. His smile proud and satisfied as his hood... or hair?... You didn't know, it just falls around his face. Seeing the outside mixed with the inside gave it a beautiful contrast of gold red and black. Fang admittedly started to feel quite strange as he watched him. Had he ever felt this feeling before? He... didn't know. He simply knew to watch Sir Pentious' delight was a pleasure.  


Then, his concentration was broken once again as Pentious began to focus on the eggs. Telling them to clean the mess up and hang the head in the trophy room after they prepared it. The eggs all scattered about to accomplish their selective duties, and then Pentious' eyes once again turned to Fang, and he straightened in his seat instantly. Pentious smiled and closed his eyes with smug satisfaction that a simple look could illicit such results. Then he turned fully to face Fang.  


"I did well in choosing you. Jurbah went on at length when he hired you several months ago. He spoke of your talent, despite being so new to the field. So, when I heard Jurbah had turned on me, I instantly thought of how poetic it would be if you were to kill him. Forgive me for using your name, but I decided that in this matter I would most easily garner your attention by using it. It worked and my faith in your talents, as I have followed them, were not misplaced. Of course, I am an excellent judge of talent, so this is only natural." Fang simply sat there, feeling more and more overjoyed as Pentious spoke so highly of him. Fang had not thought until now that the entire head piercing interaction that had just occurred had been due to him simply making Jurbah smile. Fang, felt deep down in his tired body the slightest hint of warmth that this idea had worked to such great affect.  


"T-thank you sir Pentious!" Fang replied, still utterly flustered to the bone. He hadn't fully taken in everything that this snake had to offer, and still from his position Pentious was all too awe inspiring to look at. He felt pretty stupid to be honest. He had wrestled with demons twice the size yet he felt completely off his nook. He better get his shit together before he blows it.  


"Naturally you are Fang, naturally" He says this as he slithers off of his pole to assume a more typical standing stance. "To work for someone such as I, is indeed quite the honor to be thankful of, speaking of." Pentious reaches into his desk and pulls out a small checkbook, along with a pen. "In my offer I said I would pay 3,000 and I would cover your supplies if you did a stylish job yes?" Fang simply nods "Right then" He scribbles onto the check and tears it off, sliding it across the desk to you. Fang looks at it, the check is made out to 6,000 in total. "That should cover everything from the sounds of it."  


"I did my best sir... I... I was worried th-" he was cut off  


"That the explosions and fire might have ruined your odds? Had they been for naught, yes. A show without a finish is a wasteful thing. Certainly not within the realm of what I would consider stylish. However, though not necessarily covert, you flushed out and then snared Jurbah's men. Then, with a cloud of dust as cover, you were free to find him and end him without taking a single scratch. Honestly you made it look quite elementary, a good show indeed." He says this with a smug smirk on his face. As if he was congratulating himself. Fang on the other hand felt even more flustered and... at this point he wondered if it was giddy? Regardless Fang tried to keep his composure.  


"Thank you" He said again, trying to keep his tone firm and unwavering. Pentious' smirks at you as he beckons one of the eggs over.  


"Bring us some wine" he said firmly, and the egg quickly darted off. Pentious turned back to you. "You aren't much for words are you? No matter, I think I have a solution." The egg returned with a bottle of wine... but no glasses. Pentious' looked down at the egg with soul crushing disdain. "And the wine glasses you fly rink" The egg suddenly darts off again and is back with the glasses almost instantly. The egg quickly begins to uncork the bottle, struggling immensely. "You see, you accomplished your task with an overwhelming sense of style, something to be remembered! After all I had done for Jurbah, he turned on me" Pentious sighs as he dramatically looks away "So I repaid him in kind." 

Then with his smile wide he fixed his bowtie as the glasses of wine were poured by the egg... again with great effort. "To put it simply, you have class! Quite a great deal of it in fact! An eye for detail not found among the common horde!" His tail slithers up and gently takes the glass. Pentious gestures to Fang to take his glass. Fang reaches forward and without any tells from Pentious on how to hold it, he simply picks it up by the neck with his fingers. Trying not to look to boorish as he did. Pentious seems too self absorbed in his talking to really notice. Fang continues to look on as he leans back a little, starting to feel comfortable. Pentious continued "I am prepared to offer you a position within my organization! To serve and work for the Great Sir Pentious! You have performed admirably, and I am willing to uphold my end of the bargain!". Fang's heart sank, in a good way though. The sort of feeling one gets when they experience unexpected success. He was so happy! He finally did it! He claimed his chance at long last!!  


"Oh, thank you Sir Pentious I would b-" Fang stopped instantly as Pentious held up his finger, Pentious calmly swirled the wine in his glass. His two slit eyes watching carefully as the robes of the wine fell.  


"I prefer my compatriots have class, and that they work efficiently. To have you will make my territorial expansion a matter of not just ease, but mastery!" He smells the wine next, fully experiencing the wine as best he could. Fang smells the wine as well, though he wasn't so sure what was special about it. "You see, I am not just looking for a run of the mill hitman. There are many of those out there, some with magical abilities, and others being quite supernatural in instinct as well!" Pentious says looking at Fang. "You however demonstrated something that many of these hitman I have hired did not show. An understanding of efficiency and style that I can easily work with. I will leave the dirty work to those more accustomed to it." He waves his hand in disdain towards them "I think you on the other hand, are suited for more technical tasks." Fang looked at Pentious with confusion, killing was all he knew.  


"Like what?" Fang asked, feeling a little more confused than in blubbery awe, to which Pentious smiled  


"Espionage and covert ops primarily, something more in line with someone who knows the importance of delicacy, and when to apply pressure. Not something a typical hitman on the street knows anything about... you would be supplied with the necessary tools of course, and with my direction you, and I, would certainly know success!". Pentious looked back at his glass, a big smile on his face, however with a slightly sour change in his expression he looked back. "However, as I mentioned to Jurbah not long ago... this is a one time offer. If you accept, you can never go back." His tone was serious, and so was his expression. Fang looked down at his glass. He still wanted to take the offer but, this would be quite the departure from what he had just learned how to do. What he had spent most of his time in hell doing. Crafting his skills for killing. Would he be able to survive in the underbelly of the underworld? Working among beings that surely would be far more powerful than he. He swirled the wine in his glass for a moment. Wiggling his little nose. Then he remembered, that it didn't matter. He was already dead, and no risk was too far fetched. He wasn't going to be at the bottom any more, and if this... lovely snake was willing to pull him up. To finally give him a chance to rise further than his little flat in the middle of the city, he would gladly accept. He would accept a million times if it meant success, and perhaps, he could come to understand what this snake was all about in the end... as a bonus. So Fang nodded and then held out his glass.  


"I accept" Pentious' serious expression melted into one of pure delight. "Excellent, I look forward to working with you more Fang." He took a drink along with you "Now, I will gladly cover your living expenses for now. If things go well and you continue to succeed, I will see about bringing you into the tower." He took another drink from the wine glass, finishing it, and Fang did as well, he wasn't one to let himself be outpaced in drinks. "Now... what shall I call you professionally?" Pentious asked as he steepled his fingers once more, Fang only smiled  


"Inconnu will do just fine Sir Pentious." Pentious nodded  


"Very well Inconnu, for today, I shall send you home to rest. Tomorrow however I would like you here at dawn so I can give you the full rundown on what to expect." Fang nodded furiously, a big happy smile on his face for once.  


"Yes absolutely!" Pentious nodded as he took a deep breath.  


"Excellent, be on your way now, you will be quite busy in the days to come. So rest up, and remember, be here early tomorrow." Then turning to face out the window, Pentious slithered away, arms behind his back. Feeling a little more composed, Fang looks a little bit longer at Pentious, before turning and leaving. As he rode down the elevator, and was walked out of the building. He felt pumped, honestly he could have gone out again. He would have been happy to prove himself once again to Sir Pentious, to prove his worth... Something about Pentious was charismatic to him. Maybe Fang was going crazy, but Pentious' subtle graces drew him in from the moment he arrived. Even if Fang was crazy though, he had a reason to fight even harder now. As the door shut behind him, he unfurled his wings and with one mighty flap he was up in the air. Flying high above the tower and into the clouds. He felt so above everything right now, like he could finally soar. So he did soar deeper and deeper into the fight, and towards what he hoped, was a stronger future.


	3. Secret of the Xun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang reports in to Sir Pentious for his assignment, and is given a task more dangerous than it initially seemed.

Fang was punted across the burned out room as he felt his back nearly break on an exposed steel beam. 

"GAAHHG!!" Was the only sound he let out as he collapsed into shambles on the floor, pushing himself up as he hunched over. Fang began coughing up blood as he looked over at the thing that had kicked him. The figure of a demon, covered in a black robe and hood, pushed one of the fallen wood beams out of their way with a single hand. Their face was obscured... and they had not said a word since their appearance. Fang coughed again as his small body trembled, struggling to stand up "G-GAACK... get the ... the fuck away from me..." Pushing himself up with his wings he moved backwards as the hand of the cloaked figure swiped at him. They said nothing. Fang pulled out his dagger and lunged forward, the cloaked figure pushed his hands out of the way with ease, and replied with their own series of brutal strikes, all by hand. His stomach, then his chest and finally his face were all hit in quick succession. Again Fang was knocked back against the wall, the burned out roof above him rumbling from the strain. His red eyes narrowed into points as they focused on the thing in front of him. His teeth gritted against each other. " _I can't_ " He thought to himself " _Not now... I'm finally..._ ". The figure rushed at him, and using his wings Fang launched himself above the cloaked figure as their hands punched through the wall. Fang's head smashed against the roof, " _Of fucking course_ " he thought, grunting he pushed himself off of it as it gave way. Falling back on the other side of the cloaked figure, he rolled over the ground as he turned to see the roof start to collapse on his opponent. For a brief second he felt like he had outmaneuvered them. Then, in an instant, as if by some magic, the cloaked figure dashed in front of him. The roof collapsing uselessly behind. Fang had no time to even react or think as a single punch into his face sent him reeling back once again. He struggled to use his wings to keep him in the air, the space was tight and small and he was disoriented, and he crashed through a door into another room. " _I... what the fuck is this thing?_ " He thought to himself, pulling out his pistol and unloading rounds through the wall. He hoped this would distract them enough for him to get away. Fang heard the sound of bullets ricocheting off of metal in the next room, and then the wall in front of him was cut in half. Only a second later a green flash could be seen behind the wall through the cut and the wall exploded in front of Fang. He kept firing despite the cloud of debris in his face. As he stood up and began to limp backwards, out of the dusty cloud the figure walked out. Fang saw to his dismay that they had a massive sword, the blade itself was gigantic and was about 70 inches in length, from fang's approximation. As he looked closer, the weapon was covered in inscriptions, and was perfectly clean... Holy Metal! Fang's heart stopped as he kept shooting and backing up. He needed to get out! He needed to get out! He kept firing but the cloaked figure moved the weapon like it was made of cardboard and easily deflected each bullet. Whatever this thing was it was incredibly fast and incredibly strong. Meanwhile Fang stood barely at it's height and he was struggling to even match it for speed, let alone pure strength... not even his bullets could do anything. Looking back, Fang saw a window he could jump through. Throwing down the gun, he attempted to launch himself backwards with his wings, but with that the cloaked figure charged at him with the sword pointed for his chest. He dodged it and swiped with his dagger, the figure dodged out of the way. " _How are they so fast!_ " Fang thought as, with a twirl, the cloaked figure came at him spinning the sword, destroying the room around them. Fang's path of escape cut off entirely. 

Fang drew a sharp breath as in an instant he jumped over, his wings propelling him as he tried not to hit his head again. The cloaked figure stopped instantly and with a flourish swung at him, nipping his wing right on the tip. Fang howled in pain as he felt the malicious bite of the holy weapon. Falling to the ground he rolled as the blade narrowly missed his body. Jumping up, he felt his back hit the wall again. He breathed heavily as he struggled to maintain his composure. His hands were shaking, the dagger gripped tightly in his right hand. His body was trembling as it struggled to give him the strength he needed. There was no way out. "Fuck you" he said with a spit as the figure again rushed at him with the blade. Summoning his last bit of strength, he gripped his dagger. " _You won't walk away without a scratch, and you sure as hell aren't going to kill me... i'm already dead_ ". 

Fang landed on the front doorstep of Sir Pentious' estate with a slight bounce. He took a deep breath as he looked up at the monumental tower again. Fang mcouldn't help but feel in awe when he looked at it, even for a second time, it's absolute size and elegance. he couldn't help but feel called to a greater purpose when looking at it. The ambitions of a great demon, manifest before him. Despite it all, he was a little anxious, he did hope that Pentious wouldn't have changed his mind since yesterday. Then, the door opened and once again an egg was there to greet him. 

"Please come in Mr. Inconnu" Fang nodded 

"Thank you" He said softly, looking around in the foyer once again. 

"The Boss man has requested you join him for breakfast." Again Fang nodded 

"Alright, lead the way" Then, the Egg escorted him through the estate once again. This time they took the stairs. Fang looked around as he saw that each room had a certain style to it, and they all seemed to serve some kind of purpose, given each one was fashioned differently than the last. With an emphasis on certain furniture and design being the primary things that set each one apart. Some rooms Fang could parse out, like one room was clearly a music room. Whereas others he struggled to tell apart. Fang looked down at the egg escorting him. 

"So, how long have you been working for Sir Pentious?" Fang asked quietly, trying to break the uneasy silence, the egg looked back as he walked... well as best he could for an egg. 

"I've been working for him for three years now." He said with a happy smile "It is such a joy to work for Sir Pentious, I am glad you've come to work for him. You seem to have made him happy!" The egg says smiling, though he looks away "...Though the bossman is talking about you a little too much I think..." He said at a whisper, Fang heard it given his hearing, which made him feel quite proud. 

"He's happy is he? That is very good yes very good." Fang paused "I wonder, who filled my position before me?" Fang asked, quietly, fluttering his wings as they walked. The egg didn't reply at first. 

"I think you should ask the Bossman that question! We are almost there anyways" With that, the egg quickly waddled forward and pushed open a relatively large door. As the two entered, Fang saw Pentious coiled around a pole at one end of a massive dining table that spanned most of the room, all by himself. The other places at the table naturally had normal seats, though only the place nest to him was set. Sir Pentious himself was wearing a smoking jacket and some relatively fancy morning clothes underneath. Clearly morning lounge wear for a Victorian Gentleman. In his tail he had a lit pipe that was billowing smoke at a leisurely pace. In his hands he held a newspaper, and he was giving it the lordly, amused and yet oddly bored expression one would expect from such a regal individual. In front of him was his silverware, untouched as there was no food yet. 

The room itself was the usual extravagance Fang had gotten accustomed to since coming last time. Though the view from the window offered a perfect perspective on the city in the distance, the Pentagram in the sky and, if one looked closely enough, heaven far far far away beyond the red clouds. Next to the window was a harpsichord of incredibly elegant design that was being played softly by one of the egg's. 

[Fang didn't know what the piece was of course](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OznY4Ejlv-s)

"Sir Pentious, I have brought Inconnu" The egg bowed and quickly stepped out of the way. Fang, standing there in his turtleneck and trousers, feeling quite out of place among the regal ensemble around him, very awkwardly bowed as he spread his wings. 

"Ah, lovely, please come on over and have a seat." Pentious beckoned Fang over and, as quickly as he could he made his way to the seat Pentious had offered him. Sitting down he unfurled his wings. "You are just in time my good fellow, as I expected. Any later and it would have chapped my lips, well done." He said as Pentious laid down the paper. "I trust the air on the way here was smooth?" With that he leaned back in his chair and took a draw from his pipe as he looked at Fang. Now sitting closer, Fang could see just how attractive Sir Pentious was despite being a snake, this observation could make like this due to the laid back nature of Pentious' dress at the moment, unlike before. Fang saw that his hood was drawn over his face like long beautiful hair, falling gracefully onto his shoulders while his beaming crimson eyes acted as rubies set in his gilded form. Fang took a deep breath as he composed himself, despite how attractively Pentious blew the smoke softly from his mouth. 

"It was pleasant yes, I trust your morning has been well?" Fang asked, trying not to sweat. Doing what he could to calm himself from the attractive snake before him. Fang was starting to wonder if this uneasiness that Pentious made him feel was truly as simple as pure attraction? Pentious nodded in reply to his question, a smirk on his face. 

"Oh indeed it has, even better now that you are here. I plan on giving you a small tour of the hangar bay before I give you your work today. I think you will find it quite an entertaining first job" He said as he looked out over the city. Fang was quiet for a moment, contemplating what he would say. 

"So who filled my position before me?" Fang asked quietly, and Pentious turned to face him with a more serious expression. 

"You are the first Inconnu. You see I have been relying on various hitmen and other various ruffians to accomplish the job for the past one hundred or so years." He took another draw from his pipe. "They've helped me build a strong foundation yes, and with other assistance I have constructed a strong group of followers." He nodded at the eggs in the room. "However, I have no one to go handle more delicate matters for me. That has been the issue thus far." Pentious adjusted on the pole he was on. "You see, I have spent the last one hundred years laying the ground work for my ascension to overlord. It has been an annoyingly long ordeal, however, now that we have someone to handle the things on a more delicate level. Our success is all but guaranteed. You see, while I have my blimps and my fancy tools, I don't have anyone to go in and handle personal affairs for me. Now that I have you though, it's a different game entirely." As Pentious said that, the breakfast came out amidst a procession of eggs. "

I see" Fang said quietly, he wondered if he would have that much of an impact. However, he did understand that having a personal agent to go handle things would be useful, and invaluable, in the meantime Pentious could handle bigger matters himself. Together they could easily cover more ground and make a far bigger difference. So Fang moved on... to a question that he felt was a little more pressing. "If I may Sir Pentious." He looked over at Fang "What do you plan on doing when you take your claim for Hell? What is it these demons are doing that you find so detestable? So necessary for change?" Pentious smiled, and began to eat his food. 

"It is simple my colleague, Hell is a pit. It is a travesty upon my eyes. Many live in total squalor and filth, their evil is low and tasteless." He says as he takes a bite of his food, Fang nods. 

"So, you seek to make their lives less disgusting?" Fang tried to reiterate in as best of words he could find. 

"More so than that, I will elevate them to a new understanding of evil and, hopefully, hell will become a far more refined and elegant place. Evil will be carried out with dignity, rather than with debasement and aimlessness." Fang thought about what he said carefully. 

"A Hell free of debasement... yet still evil" He thought as he looked down on his food. "How strange... I wonder what that will look like..." He whispered, then he looked up "It's interesting I... I haven't really considered what evil is since i've been down here" He said to Pentious as he started to cut up his food. Pentious gave Fang a curious look. 

"You haven't thought about the nature of evil? Or how it should be represented?" Pentious asked, to which Fang nodded 

"I've been too focused on staying alive. I guess I... I haven't really thought about what I have been doing. I enjoy killing now more than I did before, I know that." Fang said as he carefully cut up his food into bitesized pieces. "I don't know though, i've never given it more thought than that. I've been too focused on surviving... scraping whatever pieces of power I could from the ground and trying to-" he was cut off by Pentious' finger pointing up, as he smiled. 

"That's the essence of it, right there my good man! You understand more than you know." Pentious' smile was wide as he bared those sharp fangs of his. "It's about power Inconnu. During my time alive, I learned this." Pentious says as he goes back to eating. "You see, the good man will fight for his moral principles. He will gladly die with them, he will refuse power for this sake. However, what good were they to him? He died for them, but for what end? His own moral integrity Inconnu. In a way it is more selfish than our own ideals." He says taking a bite. "Meanwhile the morally wrong man will die without the comfort of having bettered his brother. However he will have taken the power regardless of the cost. He will have deconstructed his opponents and defeated them, seizing his own power. He may have had to kill, to fight, to survive." Pentious put emphasis on survive. "Yet he lives, and he has taken the power to shape the future into what he wants it to be. In the end all matters of good and evil are centered around this dynamic. The truly good man, will never know the taste of power. He will surrender his will in the name of betterment. However the evil man.... he will know the true definition of freedom, he will be the only one who lives. He will be the one who carries out his ends Inconnu." Pentious set down his silverware and gestured at the city through the window. "Do you see the Pentagram Inconnu? It is evil yes, but do you see my point?" Fang looked at the city, trying to think of the best way to put what he had experienced there. 

"It's full of power... full of evil... but it has no purpose..." Pentious nodded. 

"Exactly, they seize the power for themselves, and then they squander it on wasteful pursuits. Drugs, liquor, mindless slaughter and sex, temporary pleasures and vices that drift away in a moment. They do not take their evil and use it!" Pentious said with a smile. "This is why I am true evil Inconnu! I use my evil, I act in evil ways, and I use the power I gain from it. To be evil Inconnu, is to be powerful. It is the only way to be free." Pentious said taking another bite. All while Fang looked on calmly, listening in silence, as he started to understand Pentious' words more and more. It was like a curtain being drawn before him. Fang thought back to the year and a half he spent in the squalor of the city, fighting daily to survive. he remembered how pointless those fights had been, how worthless they all were in the end. 

"I understand completely" Fang said as he looked down at the plate as he slowly ate each bite after cutting it all up. "I absolutely understand..." he said again, quickly eating each piece. "So you will use this evil to make everyone's lives better?" Fang asked, to which Pentious grimaced a little as he tried to think of the right words. 

"Well... for those that have earned it. I will make it a world where people who think like me will thrive, and those who do not suffer. The streets will be clean, and things will be orderly. The smoke of the factories will billow, and the workforce will be ravenous. There will be no room for moral integrity or slovenliness, you will be the purest form of evil you can be, or perish." Fang nodded in agreement. This made sense. In a world where Pentious ruled, someone like Fang wouldn't have had to resort to such brutish means to begin with. he would have climbed the ladder of success with ease, and easily found a place among the powerful, a world of merit, rather than slovenly debauchery. 

"I think we understand one another a little better Sir Pentious." Fang said as he put his fork down, having finished his food. 

"I knew we would" Pentious said with a smile, his plate clean as well. Slithering off of his pole, he turns to Fang. "Egg #833" Pentious says looking at the egg. He stands at attention. "Please see to it that Inconnu here is taken up to the hangar bay." With that Pentious slithered off through one of the rear doors at an incredible pace. Meanwhile Inconnu was escorted again to the elevator. This time however, Inconnu didn't look at the beautiful interior. Instead his mind was turned inward as he thought about what Pentious had told him. "He will be the one who carries out his ends" He said quietly. In essence, Fang had been, and been victim too, for the past year and a half, exactly what Pentious had warned about. He had been curled up in his little hovels, feeling the weight of his despair crush around him, as the pointless efforts of himself and those around churned in the city. Killing and fighting, scraping by as best he could, but towards what end? 

Now Fang felt, that for the first time, he may have a chance to give himself purpose. To truly start to matter in this horrific place. He could do more than just survive, he could finally shape Hell into something. Through Sir Pentious he would finally have purpose. Fang felt emotion swell up in him as he thought about it. "A world of true evil" He chuckled, it almost seemed ridiculous when it was said like that. The elevator doors opened, and they entered. In another short time span they were brought up to their floor. This time the elevator opened up to a massive hangar. As they stepped out and Fang looked around. He could see two massive blimps floating carefully in the mouths of the pythons. Eggs were everywhere walking about with tools and other pieces of equipment. In the midst of it all was Pentious, standing there looking at them as they hustled about. His face proud and stoic, watching with anticipation of their efforts. He was fully dressed in his striped suit and hat. Fang was again brought before him. 

"Ah, there you are, as you can see. This here is where we keep my war blimps!" Pentious said with excitement, gesturing to them. "Using these blimps I have been able to lay my claim to this portion of the Pentagram with sheer power and force of will. I am thinking we will knock out this back wall here and add another soon." He said pointing to the back wall of the tower. 

"I don't know much about it, but they look quite advanced. How did you get the parts?" Fang asked, to which Pentious nodded, and beckoned him along as they started to walk. 

"Before this tower was made, and I had only been in Hell for a mere few decades. I began my career of evil creating machines. Primarily I made train parts, and as the technology in the mortal world seeped down, I lead the industry in car development. You see I am quite good with my hands." Pentious said with a big confident smile as he wiggled his fingers. Fang nodded as he tried not to blush. "After that, I simply used the money I made and my factories to create my first blimp. With it my territory expanded, it was quite simple in the long run." Pentious bragged "Now, allow me to show you something new I intend to implement this coming expansion." Pentious moved towards a door on the other side of the hangar with Fang in tow. Pentious unlocked the door and the two quickly went inside. The light turned on, and Fang saw what looked like a giant cylinder in front of a horribly scorched metal plate. It was behind what looked to be industrial level glass plating, Pentious handed Fang some goggles. "You'll need these" He said rather calmly as he put his own pair on. Then, looking to make sure Fang had his on, he smiled, and pulled a lever in the wall. For a moment, nothing seemed to be happening as the item in question stood still. Then a loud whirring could be heard as a humming noise filled the room, and it grew brighter and brighter. Then, it got so incredibly loud and the wind in the room started to blow so violently that Fang had to hold onto a railing to keep himself from flying off the ground. At last the cylinder blasted a powerful beam of light at the scarred metal, and Fang could barely hear anything other than the powerful sound of the laser scorching the metal. Pentious turned the lever again, and the whole thing slowly came to a halt. Everything was silent again, and Pentious looked over with a huge confident grin. "This is my super laser, and it will definitely make a difference in the coming take over." He said with a beaming smile. Fang nodded as he slowly took off the goggles and fixed his hair. 

"That will definitely cut some people apart, I would be surprised to see anyone stand up to that" Pentious grinned as he opened the door again, happy from Fang's comment. 

"The eggs are slowly working on it's attachment, soon it will be placed on the main blimp, while I have a secondary in production. This year I will definitely lay claim to a massive swath of territory in the Pentagram, and my power will be undeniable!" Pentious said as he guided Fang back towards the elevator. "That brings us to our next order of business Inconnu, please follow me to my office if you would." He said opening the elevator, and Fang stepped inside. They went the short trek up to his office, where Fang had been yesterday. Fang sat down where he had prior and Pentious slithered behind his desk. Putting his hand son it as he looked down at Fang. "I believe it is time I discussed more official business with you Inconnu. About my plans for the takeover of the West End, and who opposes me." Fang nodded in agreement. 

"Please do, I want to know how I can be of help." Fang felt odd being so subservient to another, given how much he had fought against people trying to make him submit in the past. Yet, he didn't mind it in the slightest. He was just happy to finally be working for someone like Pentious, a person whose ideals he agreed with... someone with true vision. It didn't hurt of course, that fang found the snake quite attractive. 

"Of course" Pentious said as he turned on a screen to the left of Fang, oblivious to all this. Fang turned to see the Pentagram laid out on the monitor. It showed rather clearly Pentious' corner of the West End, a massive faction to the northeast of him, and another faction about the size of Pentious' to the southeast of him. He was positioned in such a way that he was on the tip of the city, no one was behind him. 

"Seems you picked a good spot to start Pentious, better to fight with no enemies behind you after all." 

"That only seemed natural, now, from this perspective we are rather small. In fact, we are in quite a precarious position." He points to the southeastern faction. "This one is lead by a local girl named Cherri Bomb. Her territory hasn't grown much since she first made this claim to the Pentagram, but no one has been able to remove her either. She has been a consistent thorn in the side of anyone who is trying to expand, primarily me. She is actually one of the best examples I can think of when it comes to a person who is utterly wasteful and meaningless when it comes to their evil. She likes to just wreck things, perfectly distasteful." He soccef at the thought of her. "I think however with some effort, we will see her removed in due time." Pentious said moving on to the northeastern faction. To which he grimaced as he looked at them. "As you can see Inconnu, this faction is much much larger, and also far more powerful than the likes of Cherri Bomb." Fang looked over at Pentious as he continued. "This faction is known as Renwu, and they are mysterious. The faction appeared over five hundred years ago, well before my time. They are unique in that this faction is not lead by a singular individual, rather it is ran by the Xun clan as a whole." Fang raised an eyebrow. 

"So it's a family run organization?" Pentious nodded 

"Precisely, the Xun family began to take over small portions of the northwestern sector about five hundred years ago. They have been growing ever since then, not once losing ground in any turf war they have fought. Their power steadily grows, and those who swear loyalty to the Xun clan find themselves overcome with demonic strength." 

"So what is making them so strong?" Fang asked, to which Pentious shrugged 

"No one knows, you see, the odd conundrum about them is that they are far more powerful than they should be. The family is made up of sinners, not actual demons. While sinners can become powerful, they shouldn't be able to do it as fast or as potently as they have. To top it off they have kept this a secret for the past five hundred years without even a single trip up, it is clearly very important that it is kept secret." Fang looked back at the monitor, eyeing Alastor's huge swath of territory. 

"So... they are like the radio demon?" Pentious chuckled 

"Not even close, Alastor may be dirt on my shoe, but these insects hardly compare to the power he managed to acquire so quickly. No no no, the Xun family is powerful, but this growth has been slow and gradual. They started out as weak as any other sinner in hell. However they seem to have acquired immense power over these last five hundred years. Which is the problem..." Pentious turned off the monitor. "Do you know anything about the turf wars Inconnu." Fang shrugged 

"I know very little, only that they are a constant war being waged by the demons across Hell." Pentious shook his head. 

"Not necessarily, you see while the hostile relations are always present. The actual fighting comes in bursts. Every year, the most intense and ruthless part of the war comes after the extermination." 

"Ooooh, that makes sense, I can't believe I didn't think of that. It makes sense that it is then, since everyone is weakened after the extermination!" Fang exclaimed, Pentious smiled 

"I am happy to enlighten you Inconnu, now, since last years extermination. I took my two blimps out and tried to take over their territory exclusively. However, I was met with heavy resistance. Had I not been so aggressive, they surely would have launched an attack on me." Fang looked worried. 

"Will you be able to last this years extermination, we are only half a year away." 

"Calm Inconnu, that is why you are here. You see, they pose a significant threat, but it is only through smoke and mirrors that they have acquired this power. They need such strange conjurations to even hope to stand up to me. If..." Fang smiled 

"If one discovers how the trick works." He said, while Pentious' fang riddled smile creeped over his pretty face. 

"Then the trick is worthless" Pentious continued "That Inconnu is what I need you to do, to discover the secret of the Xun family. The Xun family is indeed powerful, and all territorial expansion would be impossible if they continue to use this trick. They threaten us, but they have no class!!! Inconnu I will require you to discover this long held secret of the Xun family. They have kept it abreast for these past five hundred years, carefully guarding it. However they have gotten sloppy." Pentious stood up, and retrieved a box from a nearby pedestal. "I have it on good authority that they have allowed a leak to spring aboard their ship. An overlord by the name of Vox knows this, I am sure you have heard of him?" Fang nodded furiously. 

"Oh I am well aware sir, Vox is one of the most powerful overlords of Hell." Pentious set the box on the table and slid it over to Fang. 

"He is also one of the best information brokers in Hell. However, he is peculiar in that he does not deal with money. Rather he deals with objects, and people." Pentious fixed his hood as he flung it back like hair, his crimson slit eyes fixing upon Fang with a proud and lordly expression. "Inconnu, you must take this trinket to Vox and Val's porn studios in the Pentagram. There he will give you the information I have brokered from him. This information will surely lead us to the secret of the Xun family. We must remove the power of the Xun family before the extermination. So that when it comes, they will be helpless as the Exterminators slaughter them!!!" Pentious eye's grew wide with murderous intent. "Only then will we be able to claim their territory as ours, and claim hegemony over the western side of the Pentagram!! Then SUBJUGATION OF THE ENTIRE PENTAGRAM ITSELF AND RECOGNITION AS AN OVERLORD!!! MWAHAHA MWAHAHAAAA!!" Fang watched in delight as his boss chewed the scenery. It was a lovely thing to see. However, on top of this, Fang felt a sense of importance wash over him. He felt valuable, it was a task only he could carry out. It was something very important that he had been trusted to do. As he looked at Sir Pentious' proud and excited expression, Fang new deep down that he could not be the one who would bring shame and sadness to it. He would strive to make that fanged smile beam as much as he could for as long as he could. His pride, his ambition, and his evil would all bloom into a perilous flower. Fang would be the water to this delicious flower. 

"With pleasure Sir Pentious" Fang said as he took the box in hand and quickly stored it away in his pack. "Shall there be anything else?" he asked quietly. Pentious sighed. 

"If the information he gives you is time sensitive, be sure to check it postehaste. Do not tarry and return to me! We cannot let this information escape our constrictive grasp! All I ask is that you arm yourself in the armory before leaving. You will find everything you need in there. You have my curse with you Inconnu, do well, and be stylish!" Pentious said with a bright smile. Fang nodded, his sick and disturbed grin wrapping over his face. 

"As you wish Sir Pentious!" he added some super serious and very lordly flare to his voice as he said this, bowed, and turned around dramatically. God this was so cool, how could he not be caught up in the total enigma that was Sir Pentious! He made his way to the door, and was escorted to the armory by one of the eggs. He didn't take much. Only a pistol, and some ammunition. Then, walking out the front door of the estate he launched himself into the air with his wings, and was quickly on his way to the porn studios. 

Fang was quiet the entire flight there. He was focused solely on his goal of serving Pentious, and he couldn't deny that he thought about how happy Pentious would be when he succeeded in his task. Imagining Pentious covering him in compliments and congratulations. It made him feel warm inside, somehow, despite the true evil that his snake lord had. Fang couldn't deny he had been swept entirely off of his feet. Pentious had found him in a time of utter despair, he wouldn't have admitted it to himself back then. He was truly alone back then, and now he had someone to fight for, someone to think about, someone to give him a purpose with which to fight. 

Fang saw the lights of the studio off in the distance, and slowly began to descend until he was in front of the buildings entrance. The outside of the building was a mess. Prostitutes and other whores were all lined up outside of the building. Fang could even tell some were getting serviced in the back alley. He ignored it for now, and went inside. The inside of the building looked like a drug den. people were passed out on the floor and couches and all scattered among the main lobby, the sounds of sex could be heard slightly off in the corners. It was a house of pleasure, that much was certain, a palace of vice that only someone like Vox and Val could arraign. Fang sighed and looked around, trying to ignore the assault on his baser senses, seeing the attendant at the desk, he approached. The attendant was a slutty looking imp blowing bubblegum as they read a book. They didn't notice Fang at all as he approached. 

"Hey, i'm here for an appointment with Vox, on behalf of Sir Pentious." Fang said, his wings covering himself as he stood there. The Imp's eyes lazily slid up as they barely acknowledged Fang's existence. Without saying a word the Imp picked up a pipe and drew from it as they set down the book, and picked up a phone and dialed in a number. Blowing out the smoke the Imp waited for a moment. 

"Yeah... Mistah Vox? Yeah, You Gaht a Client sayin he's here on behalf of a Mr. Sir Pentioos... Yeah?... Uhuh?" She looked at Fang. "You Gaht Tha Itum Right?" Fang nodded without a word, trying not to wince at her loud and shrill voice. "Yeah he says he Gaht Tha Itum Mr. Vox... Yep... Arlight Mr. Vox" She hangs up the phone. "Yeah, Mr. Vox says Tah take Tha Elevatah all Tha way to Tha top, and then find Tha second Elevatah and take Tat one all Tha way to Tha penthoose arlight? Have a good day" Fang doesn't say anything as he walks away. The imp continues to act as if he never existed as she goes back to her book. He goes to the elevator and rides it all the way up, he steps out and he starts looking around for the second elevator. The sound of Perturbator burning away on the speakers is all that can be heard among the sounds of sex and the smell of booze and drugs as Fang walks around. A good ten minutes pass by as he looks, getting lost in the process. 

"Where the fuck is this elevator?" Fang asks himself as he rounds another hallway. "This top floor is fucking huge what the shit?" He mumbles to himself as he walks around. He starts to walk faster and faster and rounds another hallway, this time however he bumps into someone, his head slapping against a chin as he trips backwards, barely catching himself. Rubbing his head he looks up to see a fruity looking spider looking down at him. He had white fur and was covered with pink spots all over. He looked familiar but, Fang couldn't place him. 

"Ay you alright man? You look as irritated as'a bitch without'a stick." The Spider's accent was clearly Italian, but he managed to sound more coherent than the attendant. Fang was just happy to see someone. 

"Yeah look I have an appointment with Vox and I am looking for the second elevator, do you know where it is?" The white and pink spider gave him a look over. Crossing his arms as he seemingly gave an appraising look of Fang. Then a slick smile came across his face as he puffed a cigarette. 

"Yeah I can see it, well hopefully we will be working together soon. Down that hall, straight ahead, make a left, and then keep going till you reach it. Good luck sugar." He blew a kiss and strutted on past Fang who looked confused at his statement. 

"But i'm n-..." he sighed and followed the directions. Just as the spider had said, he reached the elevator. Taking it up, there was no music in it this time. Fang thought quietly as he wondered what this encounter would be like. He had never met an Overlord, or ever thought he would be this close to one. He mulled it over carefully, wondering just what customs he had to use when addressing Overlords... He hoped he would do Sir Pentious proud. 

The elevator door opened into a smokey room, smelling of weed and other drugs. The sound of Perturbator music playing softly in the background joined the sex and drug filled air. Fang recognized the song, it was "The Cult of 2112", he had heard it playing in some of the bars through the town. Stepping in, the light inside of the elevator was the only thing illuminating Fang's path, and it slowly was cut out as the elevator doors shut completely. Fang looked around as his eyes quickly adjusted, and in the darkness he saw a television screen with two red eyes with a cocked brow and a bright crest white smile looking at him from a couch. The smoke obscured the rest. 

"Aaaah, the noodle's new pet... come on in, please sit down. Make yourself comfortable" the voice was deep and flamboyant, much like an old television show host would be, only if it seemed more vulgar. Fang only nodded as he looked around. 

"Of course" With that he walked in, his eyes looking around as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. As he got closer, he could see Vox was... getting his dick sucked by some demon in front of him. He had his hand on top of the sluts head. The sound quite lewd, the squelching noises of dick sucking filled Fang's ears as he got to the opposite seat and prepared to sit. Though he saw a sudden change in Vox's expression. 

"Actually, stay standing for a bit bat boy." Vox said as he appraised him. "Spread your wings for me, and don't be so formal. Let me see what you got." He said gesturing towards Fang, all while he used his other hand to keep the demon between his legs pinned right on his dick. Fang was hesitant at first, but slowly he unfurled his wings as he revealed his whole body. Though Fang didn't really understand it, he was still fully dressed after all, and he was prepared to refuse anything further than this. Vox chuckled and sighed. He could see Vox's expression turn into one of delight. "Oh a nice tight turleneck and tight trousers, are you here for a trade off or an audition? What do you think Val? You think he has what it takes?" He asked as Vox looked behind Fang. Before Fang could even look, he felt four hands on his waist. 

"What a nice pinched waist... nice and muscular too" Fang darted away from them both as he looked at them, hand on his dagger. His teeth clamped against one another as his red eyes stared at them both. Valentino had been standing behind him, Valentino was a cockroach and also a powerful overlord. Valentino and Vox both laughed at fang's lack of eagerness. 

"He's a bit fiesty though, wouldn't you say, look at his fang. It's all cut out, I don't imagine he got that by being nice and sweet." Valentino's voice was deep and seductive. Perfectly slick and smooth, enticing in every way. However it hinted at a far more brutal and malicious undertone. A slight crispness to it that alluded to his lack of mercy and complete sadistic nature. He looked down at Fang as his hands moved behind his back. "He has the body though, wide ass, thin waist... and a charming face despite the scars. In fact I would say the scars give him some charm don't you think?" Vox chuckled... and then grunted as he squeezed the sluts head with his knees. 

"Nnnnyeaaaah... Yeah I know exactly what you are saying Valentino. Guy's a goddamn twink, a trap for sure if we worked on hi- I mean her enough hehehe." He shoved the demon off of him. "Clean yourself up bitch, we have business to take care of." She crawled away into the smokey darkness, as Fang was left alone with these two Overlords of Hell. He felt uneasy in front of them, as they ogled him. He wasn't their prize to take. Yet, he didn't have the power to resist them. 

"Does it interest you? Vox has already been pleased but... I still need someone to warm my lap today... i've not had a bat before. Come on love, I don't bite." Valentino smiled his bright yellow smile as he looked at Fang, lust surely behind those dark shades of his his. 

"I'm already spoken for" Fang said calmly as he straightened his posture. Valentino frowned a bit, and then shrugged and leaned back into the couch. 

"Don't be so nervous, we won't use one of our clients liaisons... of course, if you weren't here on business... that'd be another story." Valentino then smiled with the charm of a scorpion as he gestured towards a seat. "Now please sit, I think you have business with my man Vox here." He said stretching, gesturing behind him as a demon came up, put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it for him. Fang, watching them slowly sat down and pulled out the trinket that Vox asked for. 

"Here you are Vox, the item you requested from Sir Pentious, I have not looked at or seen what it is." Fang shoved it across the table in front of them into Vox's hands that quickly picked it up. Opening it, a golden light shimmered onto his face, which made him smile nice and wide. 

"Fucking perfect, well at least you know better than to fuck around on the job, more than can be said for most." Vox set the box on the couch next to him. "It looks like Sir Pentious has netted himself a real sucker this time." He grinned and sighed "Alright, you want that info yes?" Fang nodded 

"Absolutely Vox" Fang said with some spine in his tone. Vox only smiled. 

"Well, since you are so eager, allow me to give you two pieces of info. The first will be on the house." He said putting his fingers together, and leaning forward. "You are Inconnu?" Fang nodded "Right, well, I think you may find it interesting to know that the Rhino you killed, Jurbah? Was possibly the best lead you and Pentious may have ever had in this affair with the Xun." Fang squinted at Vox. 

"You don't mean..." 

"I do! Your own master had you kill his own best shot at infiltrating the inner workings of the Xun clan, better than anyone in the west end could have ever hoped. He turned traitor yes, but only because he felt underappreciated by Sir Pentious. Had Pentious had the sagacity to offer him prize and reward to return, and to continue spying in the depths of the Xun family's own belly. Then perhaps this piece of info your noodle lord paid so highly to get would have been unnecessary." Fang glared at Vox as he insulted Pentious. To which Vox smiled. 

"Oh you are indeed very fiesty, just like Valentino said. Well I don't give a fuck, Valentino might find that shit cute, but you better understand I won't take shit from you." Fang leaned back in his seat as he relaxed. Vox's lip curled. "That's better, now, for the second piece of info. Recently some things went down on the block of Xiao Nan and Burbank. It is known to be a Xun family temple. Heavily guarded and shut tighter than a choir boy's ass." He pulled out a slip of paper. "Supposedly someone went in there with a mind to uncover the Xun family secret. However, clearly, they were not successful. Now, that's not unusual, but what is unusual is that person came to me asking for protection. They survived the failed attempt. The Xun family isn't typically so sloppy. Now they didn't reveal their name, but they did tell me where they were. Unfortunately, they didn't have the money to pay for protection from the Xun family. That's a high mark with a lot of credit on the line after all. So I cut them loose." Vox leaned back, and as Fang was about to speak, he was cut off. "On this piece of paper I have the address for where they were. If you are fast, you may still be able to talk to them. However... I doubt the Xun family has been sitting idly by at the same time. It's been a week... this lead may already be dead." With an evil smile Vox handed the paper over to Fang. "You best be quick Inconnu, or your chance to impress noodle boy may soon past." Vox smiled daggers as Fang quickly got up and left looking at the paper. Valentino and Vox both watching his butt as he went towards the elevator. 

Fang arrived at the location Vox had given him. He felt that this required speed and assertiveness on his part. Fang couldn't afford to go back to Pentious, so like he said, he took this matter into his own claws. Fang felt his heart sink as he arrived though. It was too late, the place was burnt to a crisp. A fire had been set here recently, and most likely all evidence that he could have used had been destroyed as well. Most likely including the very lead Fang needed to uncover. He sighed as he kicked the rubble as he landed in the open hallway, most of the roof was gone thanks to the fire. 

" _Fucking.... shit_ " He sighed as he stepped into the burned out building, finding the room number he stepped inot what was an apartment room. The room number was correct. Despite the charred remains he could still make out the metal numbers hanging on the wall. The room itself was clearly the location of the fire, as it was the most burnt. Fang looked around as he tried to see if any signs or attempts for help had been made. Signatures in the walls, documents hidden carefully. Or some sort of hopeful message had been left. However there was nothing, Fang felt his heart sink deeper and deeper as he looked around. He felt like Vox had done all this just to get a rise out of Sir Pentious, to mock him and himself, and take his stuff. This information was useless, of course the Xun family had killed this guy before he had any chance to get his message out. Fang felt stupid for being so hopeful. Yet... he couldn't leave until he had given the place a full overview, there had to be something! 

So Fang began to poke through the destroyed rubble hoping for a clue. He went on for several minutes before he heard something creak above him. Turning around he saw a figure cloaked in black. The face was perfectly obscured by a hood. Seeing they had been caught, they dropped down from the burned out roof above. "H-hello?" Fang said as he looked at the cloaked figure, taking a step back as his hand took hold of the dagger on his belt. The cloaked figure said nothing as light seemed to trace back and forth under the black shadow of the figure's hood. Fang had only a second as the figure dashed towards him with impossible speed. A punch straight into his gut, he felt the air forced out of his body as he himself flew backwards as his body twisted through the air until he landed on the floor. The air around them went silent as a shockwave shook the building and Fang coughed and collapsed on the floor as he tried to catch his footing. His eyes darted back and forth as they tried to get a bearing. The figure did not give him any time to respond however and Fang was again quickly punted across the burned out room. He twisted in the air as he felt his back nearly break on an exposed steel beam, and again landed in a heap. 

Now here he was, seemingly at the end of his journey already. He started with such promise. So many lucky breaks came his way. A promising and ambitious boss. The chance to make his name and perhaps be important to someone... To finally give his undeath some purpose, maybe even matter more than his mortal life...and he was about to be killed again, despite being already dead. He held his dagger up to block the formidable strike, and as it landed, Fang felt the wall crack behind him as every bone in his body shattered. The dagger did block the strike, but the pain Fang felt made him collapse into a heap. The face of Pentious flashed in his mind as he looked up weakly as the figure hoisted the sword above their head as they were about to bring it down upon him. Suddenly a loud sound made the figure vanish above him. Barely able to breath, he flopped his head over to look across the floor as two sets of feet now fought in a desperate struggle, the building rumbling around them. Fang couldn't even move... he just watched in a delirious haze... and soon passed out completely.


	4. Chasing Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fang awakens, only to find that he is still in just as much danger as before.

[The ominous atmosphere of a dark and dusty building was all that Fang heard as he woke up..](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ERa3iMD7X4)

Slowly his eyes adjusted as he looks about. Though it was hard given how his head seared with pain from the beating he had received earlier. He squints... and then sighs as it comes to him that he is in fact hanging upside down, only a foot from the floor. 

"Great..." He mumbles quietly to himself as he looks up. He had been tied to a massive support beam inside of a warehouse. It was dark, but thankfully the gloomy red light of the city outside always managed to peer in through whatever shutters may try to obscure it. Despite that, he could hardly see, and to his dismay he saw that his legs, arms and wings had been completely tied up as well. Oddly his mouth hadn't been tied up though. "Guess they don't care if I start screaming" he said quietly, as he dangled there, looking for some sort of way to escape, maybe. Though as he looked around, a light was turned on near one of the support beams. 

Sitting there was a rather large figure, a reptile, his long head cocked to the side and who's eye was locked onto Fang like that of a predator. His pupils darted back and forth as he examined Fang, which only made Fang feel more uncomfortable. He didn't do a thing however, and just sat and looked. As Fang started to look more and more irritated, the reptile grew a big fanciful smile. The sound of the reptile tapping his fingers on the table next to him was all that could be heard as it echoed in the empty warehouse. Fang examined him in return, and as he looked he saw that by the reptiles hand, sat Fang's dagger and gun. Fang grimaced, that was HIS dagger! This reptile shit didn't have any right to it! Fang began to pull on his bonds, but naturally, it was no use. 

"Nothing to say?" The Reptile's voice was deep and smooth., and it was full of cruel jest. The reptiles fingers continued to tap mercilessly on the table as his expression melted into an interested smirk. His eyes following Fang's as they looked down at the dagger. Then with the slimy insidiousness of a hungry beast he pickled up Fang's dagger, and stood up. "Oooh, I see I see, you are lookin at this aren't you?" He dangled it back and forth between his pinched talons as he stood up. "You are quite the hand with this dagger i'll tell you what. Such pretty moves. Yet, I can't help but feel it's potential is wasted in the hands of a one fanged bat like you. What makes you think you deserve a shiny piece of Holy Metal like this huh?" He said, as he played around with it. Pressing the tip of the dagger against his finger as he spun it around, but not enough to pierce his skin. His face betraying no emotion other than slimy glee as Fang frowned even more. 

"What do you want from me?" The reptile sighed 

"Straight to business I guess, of course." He took the dagger and with a small movement and a thump he lodged it into the table all the way to the hilt. Though his smile relaxed, he still had a pleasant expression on his face. "Why don't you answer my question first bud? Yeah? Then i'll do your favor, sound good?" With that his heavy footsteps thumped closer as he knelt down to be face to face with Fang. A nasty growl rushed out of Fang's throat as he bared his fang at him, the reptile just smugly smirking at him, looking at the nub where Fang's other fang had been. 

"It's mine that's why" The reptile snickered 

"That's the best reason you can think of? You're as green as the stars are high buster." He stood up and walked back to the table. "Of all the weapons to pilfer from the extermination. You thought getting a dagger would be the sure ticket huh?" Fang watched carefully as the reptile reached behind the post he had been leaning on, and pulled out an old old looking [sword](https://i.imgur.com/6tl8G1X.jpg). "This, little bat, is what you should have been looking for. Honestly it's a miracle you've made it this far." Fang didn't betray his hateful expression as he remained silent. The reptile just smirked again and sighed. "Well, to be fair I guess you wouldn't have found something exactly like this, I had this made from reforged holy metal. Typically finding someone who can do such a thing in Hell is impossible but...." The Reptile smirked with a smug expression fit for a cold blooded creature like himself. "If you know the right people, a lot of nice things can come your way." With a wink he sheathed his sword and hung it back on his hip while Fang continued to just dangle there. 

An air of hostility radiating from him while the reptile kept himself in moderately good spirits, practically ignoring Fang entirely.. "Now, to answer your question little bat." He pulled his chair forward and sat down, his hulking form making the chair creak in exasperation as he sat in it. "I wanna know just what you were doing in that burned out husk of a building? At least before it became a fight for your life?" The reptile leaned forward in his chair as he waited for a response. Fang looked at him for a moment, thinking carefully about what he was going to say.

"I was looking for a friend" The reptile snickered again. 

"That's cute, but I know that's not why you were there. Though, I guess from a certain point of view he could have been a friend. Had he lived." He said cracking his neck. "Go on, tell me why you were there for realsies now little bat." He said, tapping his claw on his knee. "Give me something believable" Fang gritted his sharp teeth against one another as the reptile mocked him. 

"I was there looking for a lead. The why and for are my business. If you don't like it you can shove it up your ass" The reptile nodded, and reached down to grab Fang's throat. His scaly hand was tough, and judging from the grip he had and his general size, Fang knew it would be easy for him to break his neck with a mere squeeze. He drew a sharp breath as his heart rate jumped. His body straining against his bindings. 

"You're sure that it's just your business?" He asked, leaning in to Fang's face, that little smirk just as prevalent. What Fang found odd though, is that he didn't have that psychotic glow in his eyes most had, he could see it now that he was truly well and close to him. Something was off about this reptile, he had a calm to him that Fang wasn't used to. Neither pleasure nor hate moved him seemingly. Despite how unsettling this was, Fang didn't betray his feelings. The two of them shared their air for a few moments, both calmly testing the other. Fang felt the reptile's grip tighten, as he sucked down one last breath. The reptile's smirk turned into a pleasant smile, and he released Fang. "Well" he said standing up "You aren't easily intimidated at least. I guess you've got some guts to you." He walked back to the table and picked up a few things. "That or your stupid" He said, pulling his backpack up. 

"Now I know you were looking for that lead. I was too. Turns out we were both late. The poor moron is dead, and the Xun goons have already dusted the place." Fang felt even more defeated upon hearing that. "I am guessing" the reptile continued "They kept that ghost or.... whatever it is, behind to take out anyone who thought to go check it out. Which is why you probably shouldn't have just waltzed in there." The reptile said with a glance at Fang. He pulled out two bottles of beer from his pack as he rifled through it, setting one on the table. The other, he crushed the top of and began to drink casually from it. "Nothing like some cheap booze to calm the nerves, anyways, I managed to find only one thing in all that rubble." He pulled out a small looking book, with a plain and simple cover. "This little journal. Issue is, it's got nothing in it. I've read the whole thing twice now, not a single clue. Just some inane ramblings of some demon with too much on his plate." He slapped it on the table near the dagger. "You're free to take a look, not like you'll find anything. Should at least pull your ass out of the fire for whoever you work for." He chugged the rest of the bottle and gave it a careless toss onto the floor where it shattered. "He turned around, slinging a pack on his back. Pulling his sword out. "Next time little bat, I won't save you, and I definitely won't be this nice again if I have to capture you. Just think of it as, you owing me a favor should we ever cross again, Inconnu." Fang looked at him with daggers in his eyes as the reptile cut him from the roof and he fwumped head first onto the floor. "Good luck little bat, try not to lose any more fangs" With that the reptile oozed out of the warehouse. 

Fang took a while getting his bonds cut. Enough time for the reptile to easily have gotten away by then. "I'll fucking shank that little shit if I see him again. Smiling crocodile... or whatever he was. I'll call him smiles. He's dead next time I see him" Fang muttered to himself as he looked through his bag to see just what Smiles had taken. oddly, everything was accounted for. Not a single thing had been taken. Fang looked suspiciously at the bottle of beer, and decided to leave it. Though he did end up taking the journal. Perhaps he could find something that ol Smiles couldn't find. Collecting his things, he carefully slipped out of the building, and was up in the air. 

Fang thought for a moment about where he should go. While going back to Pentious seemed appealing, making it clear that he and Pentious were working together might paint a target over Pentious' head as the main antagonizer here, and that would cause problems. So Fang decided it would be prudent if anyone was following him, to not go back to Pentious right away. So he decided to go back to his apartment. Fang recalled as he flew that Smiles had called him Inconnu... how could he have known that really? It's not like Hell required identification, and even so Fang wouldn't have made any distinction to him and his name of Inconnu. Perhaps Smiles knew just from pure reputation. That a one fanged bat named Inconnu had started to make his name in hitman work. While Fang tried to parse it out his thoughts were put on hold as he closed in on his apartment building. Fang merely sighed as he looked at his apartment complex... which had been burnt to cinders. Gliding down, Fang landed on a nearby building. Watching the pillar of flame devour what had been his brand new little home. Not that he had lost much, but Fang couldn't help but feel just a little hopeless at it. He had worked so hard for this little slice of peace. Nearly half a year of fighting, killing and dedicated work. Already it was gone, somehow the Xun or Smiles had figured out he lived there, maybe not that he was Fang but, at the very least, they knew about Inconnu. Fang watched for a bit, musing on his pathetic unlife. How his little bit of success had already been incinerated, and how useless his fang had been in battle with a truly imposing threat, and how he had been shown mercy simply for the amusement of it. Smiles had a point, what good was a dagger, a little fang in the grand scheming of the mighty demons of Hell would not amount to much. He had lost, and he had lost pretty hard. He didn't cry or weep, he had done enough of that when he showed up in Hell to begin with. He did however feel that all too familiar wave of despair. It was as all encompassing as the flame that burned his apartment building, consuming his thoughts. He stood there for a moment, reflecting, not caring who or what saw him. He just needed a moment to rest. 

He stood there for a time, eventually sitting on the opposite roof of his apartment complex as the demons below squabbled over who had done it, and what belonged to who. He just sat there thinking, what exactly he would do next. Eventually it came to him. He still had Sir Pentious who he worked for. Fang was, still, Pentious' primary man and even though Fang had lost everything he had worked for. He still had a person for whom he served that still had faith in him. At least in this moment before his return, where his failure might be complete. Fang nodded to himself. 

" _I guess that's true.... at least I still have a job to do.... something to work towards..._ " Fangs thoughts turned to the journal, and he began to feel a little more hopeful. Yeah, why lose hope? Fang had been in far worse situations before. Beaten, nearly killed, even cut in half. Meanwhile Smiles, in his arrogance, had given him this thing, this sliver of opportunity, which is more than fang usually had. This little book that could just have the answers he needed, however small. Perhaps.... Fang could turn this around. Yes he had lost it all, again, but it hadn't been the end last time he had lost it all. It wasn't the end then, and it wasn't the end now. So Fang reached to to feel the nub where his fang had been cut out a year ago when he arrived in Hell. Bringing back the fond memory of despair he had felt before sinking into the depths of the city where he fought for survival. Fighting and killing, and somehow, always coming back at the end of the day. Fang just grinned. " _After all_ " He snickered " [I'm already dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6QgND6sXbc)" 

Fang leaped to the skies again and left behind his apartment. He was careful though, to be sure not to draw attention to himself, and to make sure he hadn't been followed. His thoughts were quiet as he flew back to that old hole he knew all too well. Still undisturbed, just as he left it. Pulling over the rock that covered the entrance, he slipped inside, and, digging around in his pack. he lit one of the candles he had left in here. Opening up the journal that had been left to him he spent the next few hours just reading through it. Poring over each and every page looking for a clue of some sort. The journal did provide some insight that Fang found interesting. Seemingly this person was out for revenge. They had joined the Xun family to work for them, but in truth they were working their way up to some end. To find a way to take them down. However the journal itself was short on information about the person themselves, or what exactly this revenge entailed. It was interesting as the journal detailed just how nervous and paranoid the Xun family was about the secret of their power. How they were careful to reveal anything to their henchman and various bosses. Fang got the feeling as he read, that to enlist Jurbah would have been a fools errand. They never would have trusted him enough to tell him anything useful. This journal was also interesting in the fact that it seemed to cut into what had been an already ongoing attempt. This person had been doing this already for centuries, they were very determined. More so it implied this person had kept meticulous journal records on their progress, needing more than one. This journal however cut off before anything other than the the basics of the Xun inner workings could be understood. Only how the Xun maintained their gremlins and how absolutely careful they were. It would take hundreds of years to infiltrate them as a spy, and that wouldn't cut it. Fang wouldn't give up though, he was going to read it again. There had to be something, a clue of some sort hidden in these words. Something that would be of use now. However... as he flipped the back cover of the journal. He heard something.

It was so slight a sound it would take a bats hyper hearing to hear it. It sounded like... a peculiar crinkling, like paper. He took the back cover and rolled it back and forth, it was strange because the cover was made of leather. It should have made no noise like that. He rolled the back cover back and forth again a few times. Being very slow as he did, confirming it wasn't just the sound of the journal pages tricking him. Sure enough, it was there, that very slight crinkling sound of paper. Fang raised an eyebrow as he looked at it. It was odd, very odd, and he inspected the cover more closely. As he looked, he saw that, very slightly, the binding around the cover had been disturbed. It was the same thread however the thread looked to have been, at one point cut, removed, retied and then been resown onto the back into it's original holes. Taking his dagger, he carefully snipped the thread again, and pulled it out. As he did, he noticed that the back cover had two layers of leather placed back to back so that the smooth exterior would be on both sides. This made it possible to have a secret compartment in the binding itself if the stitching was removed. Fang finished removing the thread, and then reaching inside, he pulled out a piece of paper. It was incredibly wrinkled. Fang slowly unfolded it. Seemingly the paper had been crumbled many times, so much that the paper lost all form of stiffness. No doubt, this made it easy to hide in the cover of the journal since it did not interfere with the stiffness of the leather. However, the slight crinkling sound of the paper was what gave it away. Something so small and hard to hear, only a bat could hear it. 

As he unfolded the paper, Fang's eyes lit up. A big one fanged smile crept over his face. "Fucking yes!!!" He said as he looked over the piece of paper. This, was his ticket. On the paper, were what seemed to be a detailed recording of how this demon planned to infiltrate the main hall of the Xun temple of Fire. Flipping the page over, he saw that there was a small and quite crude diagram representing the layout of the temple. Guard positions and their routes, at least at the time of attempted entry. He was sure most of this would not be as accurate anymore. Some of the guard positions might be, but the patrols were probably different. Their wasn't much information other than that however. It was just detailing how to entire the Main Hall, which seemingly had an important item in it. Something the Xun family was determined to protect. It was enough maybe, to start chipping away at the Xun and gain more and more information. Fang just had to smile, he finally had something. He looked down at his tattered bloody clothes and just smiled and chuckled. "No worse for wear seemingly, i'll be on top in no time" He said softly, he had something for Pentious, and that was all that mattered to Fang. All that pain was paying off. He carefully folded the paper back up, slipped it back into the journal and put it back in his pack. With a small puff he blew out the candle, and crawling out of the that tiny hole he used so many times before, he covered it back up, and launched himself into the air again. 

This flight was a little different, he didn't have the silent and determined demeanor he had been so used to wearing. He was gliding back and forth, letting the hot grimy air pass under him. He kinda felt happy, something he had sort of forgotten about. That wasn't to say he had totally forgotten how to be happy, but that feeling of ease and comfort had become a rare sort of feeling. A happiness not born of fighting and killing, but just being happy that maybe things might be going his way, despite the odds. It was odd, he felt like he shouldn't be too happy given everything. " _Maybe I should be more careful..._ " He thought a little to himself, it was still Hell after all. Perhaps he should temper that feeling of pleasant satisfaction a bit more. Nothing was stopping him from getting swatted out of the sky after all. Fang took a deep sigh, and just focused on what was ahead for the moment, trying to not let the worries get to him. Fang wondered what exactly was in the main hall of this temple? What was the Xun secret that gave them their power? He thought about the temple, Vox had mentioned that it was "one" of the Xun temples that had been broken into. They clearly had more. It would be easy to assume that having more than one temple would make it harder to destroy this power source that the Xun family relied upon, and it would be intelligent to do so. If it was that way, then it wouldn't be easy at all for Fang on his own to break into each temple and take whatever was there. The Xun would certainly catch on before long. 

Slowly, the mighty Cobra tower got closer and closer. It's mighty gaze looming over the west side of the Pentagram. Fang slowly descended through the muggy air and landed at the estate entrance. He looked around carefully, he still didn't know how much the Xun knew about him or Pentious' doings with this whole affair. Regardless, no one came forward and there was no sign of a follower, and pressing the button under the monitor Fang folded his wings back over him. The monitor came to life. Showing the image of an egg once again. Though his expression lit up immediately. 

"Mr. Inconnu!! Please come in right away!!" The gate opened and the monitor flickered off. Fang walked into the estate. The trees speaking to him in their hushed and fluttering tones as the wind sailed through them. Fang walked briskly, and soon he was upon the door and was quickly ushered in. Fang entered the foyer and saw Pentious quickly descending the stairway in front of the door. He was dressed in a smoking jacket and lounge wear once again, as he had been earlier that day. His hood pulled back to make the snake look quite cozy. Fang was at first, quite worried that Pentious was coming down to berate him for taking so long, though the worry in his eyes put pause to those thoughts. 

"Thank heavens, I was quite worried about you Inconnu! You've been gone for an entire day." He said, his hands behind his back as he slithered forward. Then he gave Fang another look as he stopped, inspecting his appearance. "Do forgive me but, you look terrible, what happened Inconnu?" Pentious asks as his many eyes examine Fang's body. Fang grins. 

"I have been doing as you asked, I managed to get the lead you wanted. " Fang said pulling the journal out. Pentious smiled with relief. 

"Well done Inconnu, very well done" Pentious replied, a great deal of pride glowing from his tone and expression. "Please follow me. You can regale me with the tale of your struggle personally" With that Pentious made a gesture to follow, and Fang did. Walking behind him proudly. His back straight and his eyes looking upwards towards Pentious as he followed. Together, they reached Pentious' personal elevator, and the two of them rode it up. Fang was quiet, looking forward. Unsure what exactly to say."We will be going to my personal den if you don't mind. I like to relax in the later hours of the day. It'll be nice to speak with someone for a bit." Fang raised an eyebrow. 

"The... eggs don't accompany you?" Pentious shook his head. 

"They do of course, and they are lovely to have around. It is pleasant however to have someone else to speak to though, and especially on a subject as important as conquest" He made a bit of a wild smirk as the door opened before them, Fang saw that this upper section was actually... another foyer? As he walked out he quickly put it together that was basically a manor on top of the tower. The floor design was more open, and provided itself the feel of an actual home, rather than the strict hallways and business oriented approach to most of the rooms he had seen so far. This area also had a more interesting feel. One that bore a more personal feeling. While the pieces of artwork and wealth Fang had already laid eyes on seemed far more focused on spectacle, the ones up in this area seemed to be arranged and chosen more on aesthetic. They all represented similar themes but did not all seem to be the most grand items. "Welcome to my personal quarters Inconnu. My home in a home so to speak." Pentious said as Fang looked around, again carefully examining the surroundings as they walked out of the elevator, acting as a doorway into a grand new abode. Pentious smiled as he noticed Fang's curiosity"Curious about all of these things?" Pentious asked to which Fang straightened his back a bit and nodded.

"I suppose I never thought that I would see so many... I guess artifacts?" Fang gestured towards them all. "I mean, how can there be so much, What use does Hell have for fine arts and historical pieces?" Fang asked, which made Pentious smile wryly. 

"Inconnu, you don't think that in all the time Hell has been around no one has poured themselves into more cultural pursuits? We live in a land of vice and greed Inconnu. If one cannot find objects to sate his avarice or tools to stroke his conceit, he will make them himself." Pentious grinned, and with that he turned and slithered into the manor. "Come come Inconnu, I will have you change your clothes and wash up before we speak." Fang looked a bit longer at the wall, before starting after Pentious. He could see his tail round a corner as he came upon him giving some orders to an egg, dressed in a butler outfit, who stepped aside as Pentious turned about. "Now, Fang, if you will follow this egg he will take you to the guest washroom and have you changed and dressed. You'll be right as rain, and then you can come join me in the den." Pentious cocked his head slightly as a curious expression crossed his face. "Inconnu why didn't you go home and change before all of this?" A sour expression crossed Fang's face as he remembered his poor apartment. 

"I believe that is part of the story Sir Pentious" He looked back up as Pentious had a rather shocked look on his face. 

"Oooh... Well, go get washed up then, chop chop, you'll keep me hanging all night at this rate." With that Pentious slithered off, and the egg gestured up the stairs. 

"This way Mr. Inconnu" Fang smiled and gave the egg's hat a little push. 

"By all means" he said bowing and gesturing forward. The egg nodded and with a little hop lead the way to the guest washroom. 

Fang washed up rather quickly. This was the fourth time Fang had ever washed himself in Hell, assuming he washed himself more in his mortal life. The first two times Fang had washed himself in the gutters of the street in Hell, which rarely had water. The third was the first time he had moved into his apartment. Fang had refused to wash more than once every four months. Given the massive water costs Hell had. The one time he had washed took up about a fourth of his earnings that month. As Fang washed and had the time to look around more carefully, he found that everything was styled in an old manner. All the designs, all the architecture, and even the most advanced of equipment had this incredibly antique and traditional style to it. It was all new and quite well maintained of course. It was just odd, even the older demons he knew, or had known to be more precise had been the sort to quickly adapt their styles and manners of design to the more cheap and modern styles, whereas here. Even the tub Fang washed in had the utmost detail inscribed into it. After washing, he found the clothing on a small bench in the room and got dressed. Leaving his black hair down, he let it more or less obscure his face. The clothes he was provided were these rather simple looking lounge clothes. Something loose and easy to wear, but still moderately stylish. He was more surprised they had pants though, given Pentious' inclination. Fang, dressed now, and all clean of blood and dirt, was walked back out towards the den where [soft piano music played.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqN7RyUh8oQ)

Pentious was sitting at a piano and playing the piece. The egg bowed and left as Fang was walked into the den. The den was well furnished, and again was complimented by the open design of the suite. It had a few very comfy looking chairs, a lit fireplace and a massive piano sitting in the corner. On the walls windows looking out over the city had their curtains drawn. The room was just as well decorated as the others. Though on the wall in front of the piano, a painting hung of Sir Pentious looking away, towards something, with a proud and determined look upon his face. Fang stood there for a moment, listening and looking. The piano piece seemed hesitant and melancholic, though at the same time quite heartfelt. Fang hadn't heard a piano in quite a long time as well. It was utter joy to his ears, and he could not make a sound to stop Pentious as he played. Lest he dam the joyous sound that flowed through the room. After a moment Pentious looked back as he noticed Fang standing there, not stopping as he played. 

"An ear for music hm?" Pentious asked as he kept playing, Fang shook his head. 

"I wouldn't say that just... I just haven't heard the piano in ages. It's quite something to hear again, after such a long period of well, silence." Fang replied, walking over to one of the chairs in the den. Pentious let out a tired sighed and nodded as he continued. 

"That is something I can understand Inconnu, I would say the finer points of music are something also lost on the undergrounds baser inhabitants." He let his fingers continue to slowly dance on the keys, like a waltz daring not to end. "You know, I studied under Chopin back in my younger years, just a little though. it was nothing spectacular." He said as he stopped playing at last, and turned himself about, picking up a cup of tea as he looked at Fang. Fang couldn't hold back his little expression of surprise. 

"Chopin?" Pentious grinned tiredly 

"Yes, he would have me practice that Prelude regularly. Though I don't think he liked me too much. While quite patient he..." Pentious struggled to find the words. "Well he didn't favor those without musicality." Pentious rolled his eyes as he took a sip of tea. As if offended at the suggestion. Then with another tired sigh he set his tea on the small end table near him, and leaned back. "Now please, tell me what you have found Inconnu. I am just dying to know." He said, pulling his robe over himself a little more, to get cozy. 

Fang began basically from when he arrived at the porn tower, and how Vox gave him the information. Pentious snarled at how Vox had spoken of him, though he didn't say anything as Fang continued. He went on, to describe how the location of this lead had been burned to a crisp and not a single thing remained. Then, Fang went on about the cloaked figure, to which Pentious' eyes went wide. 

"You fought against Faceless." Pentious said in a hushed tone. Fang looked perplexed 

"Faceless? I mean, they had a head I don't know if they are necessarily without a face." Pentious shook his head. 

"You did not however see their face though?" Fang shook his head no. "Yes that is what I thought. Inconnu you are very lucky you survived that encounter. Few can face Faceless and survive." 

"Well why?" 

"Well" Pentious said taking another sip of his tea. "Faceless is a demon of incredible age, of the powerful demons I have spoken with. Few can recall a time when Faceless did not roam the depths of this underworld. What is also unsettling is that Faceless is privy to powers that these demons also do not quite understand. While not as powerful as say Lucifer or some of the Goetial demons. Faceless is a powerful foe, and only works for the highest bidder." Fang let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Does that mean someone else is involved in this affair?" Fang asked, ande Pentious shrugged. 

"Very well could be Inconnu, however, I wouldn't put it past the Xun to, in a moment of desperation, hire something like Faceless. To ensure there are no loose ends and no one is there to pick them up. Faceless is, if nothing else, thorough. Something the Xun prize quite highly in these matters." Pentious gestured up at one of the claymores on his wall. "Faceless is known for utilizing a wide assortment of tools and weapons in their arsenal. They can summon them at will. As you have mentioned, Faceless used a massive weapon to fight with you, they have used others, and if you should see Faceless again... It would be most inopportune and I would suggest retreat. Only someone like myself could fight them." Pentious cocked his head as the thought struck him. "How then did you get out of that?" 

Fang went on of his collapse and rescue and then capture at the hands of Smiles. How Smiles interrogated him and seemingly got nothing. Fang then explained how he was left the journal, the burning of his apartment and him finding the piece of paper detailing the way into the temple of fire. Pentious sat there, listening calmly as Fang explained the importance of the paper, and handed it to Pentious who looked upon it imperiously, as if inspecting an important treaty or tome. Fang finished, and the room was silent for a moment, save the crackling of the fire. Pentious continued to look at the crumpled and old piece of paper. Inspecting it, before folding it back up and setting it down on the table in front of them. 

"We are on a precipice Inconnu. Many powers are lunging at the opportunity to do away with the Xun Clan. This Smiles is only an example of this. Who knows if he works for Cherri Bomb or, some other demon in Hell. It is however a sign, a sign we are nearing a point of no return." Fang sighed. 

"Desperation" Pentious nodded 

"As I have said before, everyone is worried the Xun will grow too strong. If they are allowed to become more powerful, they could easily become a threat as large as any overlord in Hell. So now, greater powers are being called into play. The Xun desperate to protect their momentum, and others all seeking the nail to shut their coffin for good. You have done well Inconnu, you have given us the chance we need to be the ones to claim the edge that will help us take the prize that is the Xun family legacy. This however, is just the beginning. One careless step, and we will be cast down with all the rest." He looked out one of the windows at the city. "The future of the west end hangs in the balance here Inconnu. Which is why I think..." Pentious paused as he looked out the window. Fang leaned forward. 

"Yes?" Fang asked, curious what his master was thinking. 

"I think" Pentious began "That it would be wise if you stayed here with me from now on Inconnu." Fang looked up surprised. "I will not risk your loyalty or your skill by letting you out to be hunted in the streets. If they have found your apartment, be it the Xun or some other powerful demon. You won't be safe till this affair is over." He said taking another sip of his tea. "Especially if Faceless is about. I can't have you running into them, however." Pentious tapped his fingers together. "We will need to improve your ability to survive. I understand you are quite skilled in fighting, given how you have struggled to survive in the past. This is a different game though, and demons here use far more destructive and accurate tools. If you are to survive, you must learn to use them. Or at the very least protect yourself from them." Fang nodded. 

"Yes, that is more than understandable. I was totally overwhelmed by Faceless" he said, feeling a twinge of regret sting his pride. "I would love to pay them back twofold for the beating they gave me." Pentious chuckled 

"Well, you have a long way to go before that. However, being able to stand against Faceless and not die, or pass out, is a feat. If you can manage that, then I would say it would be quite a spit in the face indeed. However, I think we will need to have you learn to actually use my armory when I say for you too." Pentious added, Fang looking a bit confused. 

"W-what do you mean?" he asked "I did take a gun from it" Pentious just rolled his eyes as he grinned. 

"A whole gun you fluffball. Yes that will surely save you against the hulking beasts of the underworld. Perhaps if you had really leaned into my arsenal you wouldn't have had such troubles in the first place, hm?" Fang felt a little sheepish as Pentious made this point. Fang hadn't even thought about it. "I think you are too used to getting by on so little. I know you are resourceful with very little but you have to use the tools I give you. They are there for a reason you know." Pentious said taking another sip from his tea. "You were insanely lucky Inconnu, I don't think that luck will hold out again." Pentious then looked down at the paper. "Speaking of Fang, do you think you can use this to help you infiltrate the temple? This is an astonishing find. If you can use this to get in, then we have every chance of uncovering this secret and destroying it, or" Pentious said as an ornery smile tickled his face. "better". Fang nodded as he tried not to smile himself from Pentious' own little smug expression. 

"I think I can" Fang replied, as he took a deep breath. Brushing his hair out of his face. "It won't be easy, but if I have the right tools I can use this to get in and hopefully I-" he was cut off as Pentious held up a finger. 

"You know as well as I do Inconnu that there isn't a hopefully in this. You either can or cannot, to attempt it without a sure guarantee is inviting death and destruction." Fang nodded, he took the paper, and looked at it carefully. He had to commit to this here and now. It wasn't some scrape he could get in and hope for the best or leave with wounds to lick and perhaps a lesson for the future. Failure at this juncture meant death. With a deep sigh Fang steeled his soul, and nodded. 

"With this, Sir Pentious, I can definitely infiltrate and exfiltrate the Xun temple. It's really a matter of just going there and ensuring that the document is mostly accurate, and then proceeding accordingly. After that I may need certain tools but... all in all it will be a simple matter." Pentious grinned his characteristic dagger smile as he twiddled his fingers together. 

"Mwahaha, perfect Inconnu perfect!" He said taking another sip of his tea. "Oh you make me quite happy, Inconnu. This will no doubt be the beginning of many many prosperous adventures for you, and the beginning of a most elegant Hell for me. With the Xun out of the way, taking over Hell will be quite the simple matter." He said setting down his now empty teacup. Fang grinned as he once again watched Pentious' posture become all the more regal and dignified. "Hell will be mine, and all will know Sir Pentious is the greatest demon in all of Hell! Be it ancient Chinese clans and their voodoo magic, whores with a fetish for explosions, or just stuck up psychopaths with a boner for broadcasting their evil. All will see I, Sir Pentious am the true master of Hell!!" Fang could practically hear the thunder rumbling as Pentious monologued. "I will gladly outfit you with all the tools required, and any assistance that will be needed. Oh it's going to be a treat indeed." Pentious said, as he malevolently steepled his fingers and looked into the fire. Fang did however feel a bit sad, after this it was likely going to be the end of the night for them both and he would be sent off. He had enjoyed just being able to sit here with Pentious and discuss business. Fang sighed.... but then he had a little idea. 

"Sssooo, you mentioned I would be getting trained?" Fang asked, to which Pentious nodded 

"Absolutely, I will teach you a little bit more about fighting. That way you will have more than just your fang with which to fight, and you will grow even wider wings so you can soar even higher." To which Fang looked quite surprised. 

"Oh? What sort of fighting skills do you know?" Fang asked, leaning forward, blowing his hair out of his eyes again. Pentious adopted a very vain and regal expression at this, no doubt happy to go in depth. 

"Well my good Inconnu, I am quite skilled in the art of sword cane combat, which translates quite well to fencing I might add... I also know a few things about pugilism." Fang smirked. 

"Certainly all skills you worked hard to obtain. "Pentious' ego grew bigger by the second. To Fang's amusement. 

" Why but of course Inconnu, It took quite some effort but a gentleman must not only know how to get his goals without combat, but how to also defend oneself should combat be thrust upon him. This is only natural for a stylish Sssnake like myself!" He said, fawning over himself. Fang couldn't help but feel it was adorable. Though he maintained a respectful demeanor. 

"I see" Fang replied, tapping his chin. "I was wondering, it's not related to fighting. However I did want to learn, perhaps, if you wouldn't mind?" Pentious chuckled. 

"Well? What is it Inconnu?" He asked, leaning back, hands placed against one another perfectly as he tended to Fang's request. Fang continued. 

"Well, while I may not have always had an ear for music. I have actually always wanted to learn to play, and since you learned a little from Chopin I thought maybe?..." A sneaky smile crept over Pentious' face. 

"I thought you did, please come over and take a seat, i'll show you a little. Before we take our leave for the night." Fang had to retain his utter and total excitement with the most regal and polite 

"Of course" he had ever uttered. His heart thumped happily in his chest as Fang sauntered over to the small bench in front of the piano. Taking a seat as he let his wings relax, he felt Pentious come up behind him and carefully take his hands in his own. 

"Now, we will first focus on your hand and arm rigidity." Fang took a deep breath to maintain himself. He was on the verge of trembling, and he was quite rigid in another place as well. "You see Inconnu, one of the most important things when playing the piano is ensuring that you have a relaxed posture, especially in your fingers, hands and finally your arms. Too rigid, and your playing will suffer." Fang nodded as he tried to keep his breath stable. Pentious' grasp on his hands was just.... oh it was perfect. The way his arms caressed his own, and rested on his shoulders. Fang was struggling immensely. 

'Mhm, yes Pentious" Fang replied, as he wiggled his toes in his socks. He could feel Pentious' body gently press against his own rather lithe form. Fang focused all his attention to keeping his hands and body relaxed, and not trembling at all. This was going much better than he expected. 

"Now, I want you to watch my hands here as I show you a thumb crossing technique." Pentious' red tipped fingers gently pressed the keys of the piano as first the thumb and then fingers each played a key in succession, finally the thumb moving under the fingers to continue the sound without interruption. Fang's fingers followed suit as they chased after Pentious' hands."By doing this Inconnu, we are able to play without interrupting the sound of the piano, now you try." Fang did exactly as told, though admittedly his head was all too focused elsewhere. "Good, now, let us practice our scales and arpeggios." Pentious would continue, taking Fang's hands as his fingers gently caressed Fang's own. Fang barely keeping himself under control. Pentious' hands were soft and yet strangely firm. Perhaps it was the fact they were scaled. All the same Fang just could not stop focusing on his hands gentle touch, each moment sliding across his own hands with ease as they moved from key to key. "We must use the thumb crossing technique to play the scales back and forth, you see?" Pentious continued as he danced his own fingers with Fangs. Fang desperately trying to keep his hand loose. Fang performed perfectly, despite some minor slip ups here and there. Things like twisting his elbow and making sure not to collapse his hand as he did. "Perfect Inconnu, well done, now let us go up and down the scales for a little bit.. Let us just practice those." He said, and Fang found himself just gently dancing to the tune of the piano with Pentious' fingers, up and down the keys of the piano. Softly playing the notes up, and down again. After the initial burst of excitement, Fang found himself just calmly relaxing into Pentious' aura as he carefully hung over his shoulder. Listening to that sweet voice slither into his ear as it taught him how to play the piano. It was so utterly relaxing, feeling Pentious' body pressing on his, listening to his voice, and feeling his hands and fingers gently caress his. Fang just let it happen, softly playing the scales as he did, and then the arpeggios. 

"Very good Inconnu, now, if you will follow my hands, I will play that prelude I was playing earlier, ready?" Fang nodded 

"Yes Sir Pentious, very ready" Pentious grinned 

"Pentious is fine... by the way Inconnu you are awfully sweaty are you warm?" Fang felt the shock ripple through his body as he shook his head calmly no. 

"It may just be the fire, but I am alright." Pentious shrugged. 

"Now follow my fingers if you would Inconnu." So Pentious began to play the [Prelude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqN7RyUh8oQ) quite slowly for Fang as his fingers followed. The music was again, sublime. So soft and tender, yet almost sad. It was like remembering an old memory. They played it over a few times before Pentious let out a small happy sigh as he pulled his hands back.Fang let the fingers slip through his own, as he looked down at them as they vanished, longingly wishing for their return. 

"That was quite fun Inconnu, think you'll want to do it again?" Fang nodded as he looked back. His body finally starting to tremble now that Pentious wasn't able to detect it so easily. 

"Oh yes, that was very enjoyable" Fang replied, realizing he couldn't stand up because of his rigidity down below. Sitting there awkwardly as he looked back at Pentious, crossing his legs. Pentious grinned and nodded, not noticing. 

"Well having a teacher like myself surely helped make all the difference." Pentious then yawned a little "I do believe it is past my bedtime Inconnu." He picked up the journal and document Fang had brought him. "I will hold onto these for now if you don't mind." Fang shook his head no. "Very good" Pentious picked up a bell off the mantle place, and in that quick moment of looking away Fang quickly had to... adjust himself so that he wasn't tenting his pants so to speak. Afterwards he quickly stood up. An egg quickly arrived. 

"Yes Mr. Bossman!" Pentious gestured over to Fang. 

"Please see to it that Inconnu makes it to the guest room tonight. Get him anything he requires, and oh, we will need more pants." With a small salute from the Egg, Pentious looked back to Fang. "Thank you for the lovely evening, and I will be working with you tomorrow, be up early." With that Pentious slithered away, and Fang followed the Egg... this one being dressed in a maid outfit.... up the stairs to his guest bedroom. The room itself was again, like every other room, impeccable in design. A king sized bed, and adorned in all manner of priceless items. Fang walked forward and drew the drapes back, and saw that there was a balcony. Opening the glass doors, he stepped out to look over Pentagram city. Alight in a red glow, the night hardly phasing it. Despite the distant sound of gunshots, screams and other horrific sounds. Fang felt oddly at ease. In this tower, and with Sir Pentious at his side, he for once could look out over Pentagram city, and not be nearly so disgusted. He stood there for a time, just watching the city. Thinking longingly about the enjoyable time he had just had with Sir Pentious. How it felt to have Pentious caress his body, to touch his hands, to guide them in the making of music. Fang just stared longingly, looking out with happy snake thoughts in his head. Eventually turning back in and shutting the door. Getting into bed and taking out his phone, and plugging in the earbuds. Fang searched up some piano music, turning it on and slowly he drifted to sleep. 

[Listening to more piano music he and Pentious could play in the future.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jz1gvBluvc8)


End file.
